Deus Ex Percy
by Alman Batumbakal
Summary: Percy was a sarcastic, impatient, mean-spirited, and all-out offensive otaku. Therefore, granting him the ability to manipulate all of reality was probably not a very good idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Good day, friends! This story was something I thought of to replace my failed story. This one will last much longer considering it won't be nearly as serious. Anyway, I made Percy much more like me in real life, except he'll still exhibit some traits that make him Percy. Also, he'll start as 14. I'made him 2 years older then in canon, but I won't be changing it because this story will be a bit sexual. No sex, of course. But Percy will be talking shit about it a LOT. Anyways, do enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Percy Jackson and any other character I use for this story belongs to Rick Riordan. The plot of this story is the only thing original.**

* * *

"…What the FUCK am I looking at?", Percy mumbled to himself in disbelief as he watched Ms. Dodds transform into… _something._

Her leather clothes and human features melted away like candlewax, replaced with ash-grey skin and gnarled limbs. Her back hunched over, and bat-like wings sprouted from her back in a rather grotesque fashion. Red started to bleed into her eyes, and drool slowly seeped through her now razor-sharp fangs. A malicious grin stretched out her face as she looked at Percy.

Percy just watched this with wide eyes, confusion and disgust being the most easily observable emotions on his face. Then all of the sudden, he smiled triumphantly.

"HA! I was right!", he cheered. He looked at the now bewildered demon with smug eyes. "I knew you were fucked up on the inside. It's high time you showed your true colors.", he continued nonchalantly, as if he wasn't trapped in a secluded part of the history museum with a seething demon.

" **Enough games, son of Poseidon!** ", she snarled angrily. She readied her dagger-like claws for a deadly attack. " **Return Lord Hades' Helm of Darkness to me, and I'll make sure you'll live after I introduce you to pain beyond your wildest dreams!** ", she threatened. She was more than ready to go through with her promise.

Now, Percy was confused.

"Bitch, I have no idea what you're talking about.", he said blankly. "And Helm of Darkness? Really? Can you be anymore cliché than that? What else will you ask for, the _'Phallus of Immense Girth'_?", he mocked as he crossed his arms.

Ms. Dodds was practically frothing at this point. " **You dare lie and insult me at the same time-** ".

"Bitch, look.", Percy interrupted, further driving the demon into incoherent rage. "If I was the one who stole your 'Helm of Darkness', then I'm confident you'll probably never know it was missing.", he reasoned. He was quickly growing bored of this encounter.

Ms. Dodds, on the other hand, was well beyond absolutely livid.

" **RAAAAAAAGH!** ", she roared in fury. She spread her wings and attempted to dive towards Percy.

Percy just snapped his fingers, and Ms. Dodds fell in a rather ungraceful heap just a few meters away from him.

" **What the-** ", she stammered, perplexed and embarrassed. She looked back and immediately realized the problem. Her wings were… _gone_.

She looked back at Percy, who was dusting off his blue hoodie. " **You did this, didn't you?!** ", she accused.

Percy stared hard at her, emerald eyes looking at her as if she were the most stupid thing in the entirety of the universe.

"No, no, no! It wasn't me", he said in an over-the-top and exaggerated manner. "It was the other guy! His name was Shit Sherlock. First name NO.", he continued, sarcasm overflowing from his words.

Ms. Dodds just looked at Percy silently for a good 30 seconds, before she screamed in absolute anger. She stood up and summoned a hellish blaze, which contorted into a wicked looking blade that radiated an agonizing heat. Its heat was so great, the marble floor stared melting.

" **I'm going to enjoy torturing that insolence out of you, mortal!** ", she promised sadistically, her eyes glinting with insanity and malice. " **It'll be pleasurable watching you scream and beg. Your pain will be so excruciating, the only sound that'll be heard throughout the Underworld will be your voice screaming out my name. Alecto!** ", she cackled madly.

Percy actually looked unsettled for a moment. "Woman, I did not need to know what you fingered yourself off to.", he said, more than a little disturbed with Alecto.

Alecto hissed angrily and charged at Percy. She swung her heat blade with enough force to topple a castle. Her heat blade flickered, as if eager to burn human flesh.

Percy just raised his index finger, and the blade was stopped right in its tracks. The ground beneath their feat crumbled under the force of Alecto's strike. A furious gale swept across the area.

Alecto was dumbfounded. Her face displayed nothing but pure shock for a good minute, before she jumped back to gain some distance. At this point, a twinge of fear started to seep into her face.

" **H-H- How?!** ", she stuttered. That blow was strong enough to behead an infant Dragon, and this 14- year old intercepted it with his index finger?! Impossible!

Percy just sighed in exasperation. "Look, Alecto. I didn't steal shit. So, why don't you go back to your master and tell him to calm the fuck down and watch some Hentai or something?", Percy bargained.

Alecto was well beyond reason, however. So, she just raised her blade and willed its fire to burn even more, making it's heat roughly equivalent to 1/100th of the Sun's surface temperature. The only reason the area around them hadn't completely melted yet was because she reinforced it with her magic before she even attacked.

Seeing Alecto prepare for yet another attack, Percy ran a hand across his hair. 'Who would've thought that making a bird shit on that bitch Nancy would lead to this turn of events? Ms. Dodds being an actual demon? Huh, I always knew she was sketchy af.', he thought to himself. He then narrowed his eyes, the laidback look abruptly replaced with a terrifying seriousness. 'Well, time to fuck shit up, I guess.'

Just as Alecto was about to pounce on Percy, he was right in front of her. Before she could even process this, Percy touched her in the forehead.

With a face that promised an abrupt end, he intoned, " _Omae wa moe shindeiru!"_

The whole room was enveloped in a tense silence. Alecto didn't dare to move, her face a curious mix of confusion and absolute terror. She was only able to say one thing.

" **Nani?** ", and just like that, she exploded. Gold dust was blown across the room like powder from a bag of flour. A small amount of it Percy was unfortunate enough to inhale.

"UH, fucking bitch!", Percy coughed out as he patted his pants and hoodie free of dust. Some of it even stuck to his hair, which just infuriated him further.

The pitter-patter of footsteps alerted him of someone quickly approaching. He looked over his shoulder and saw his friend Grover approaching.

"Hey, man! What's up?", Percy greeted playfully. He turned over and gave him a mischievous smile.

Grover's face, on the other hand, was that of pure awe. He undoubtedly saw the entire exchange.

"Dude, you just bodied a Fury.", Grover whispered in veneration. Percy just hummed in agreement.

Silence permeated the room once more, before Percy decided to ask.

"…Grover?"

"Yeah?"

"…The fuck's a Fury?"

* * *

 **As previously stated, this story will last much longer than the previous one. Also, please tell me how you feel in the reviews section. I'll be glad to hear what you have to say.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello! This is my 2nd chapter for Week 2. Hopefully, I'll be able to maintain this schedule of mine._**

 ** _Discliamer: All rights go to Rick Riordan and the other owners of any character I borrow!_**

* * *

 _RIIIIIING!_

The shrill ring of the doorbell pierced through the silence of Sally Jackson's apartment, startling said woman and making her drop her feather duster.

"Damn it!", she cursed.

She picked the feather duster up and placed it back on the table. She quickly made her way to the door of her apartment, her swift strides vexed and irritated.

' _I need to tell Percy to lift that damn curse! Every time I replace the doorbells, it just ends up making the same painful ring. I swear, that boy still can't get over that time I caught him watching Love Life! I didn't even mean to laugh that hard!',_ she ranted to herself as she walked through the living room.

On the way, she passed by Gabe, wasted and unconscious on the couch. His snoring was almost as loud as the cursed doorbell.

Sally sighed tiredly. Sometimes dealing with Gabe can be even more daunting than dealing with Percy. Considering Percy is a teenager with godlike capabilities, that's saying something. Sally switched off the TV, which was left on long after Gabe passed out, and walked to the apartment door.

"Coming!", she called out as she opened the door.

The sight that greeted her was surprising, and a little bit unsettling. There was Grover, fidgeting anxiously beneath his trucker hat. Right beside him was Percy, who looked like he managed to win an Oscar. He was grinning up at her proudly, his green eyes glinting with devious excitement. That alone only served to heighten her unease.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Jackson.", Grover greeted respectfully.

Sally smiled down at the brunette boy, his polite and respectful demeanor is quite charming in her eyes. Then there was Percy.

"Still can't get rid of that curse, mom?", her devious son teased.

His already broad grin almost stretched out to his ears. Sally just sighed once more. She's been doing it so often that it might as well have been involuntary.

"When will you ever get over that incident?", she asked blankly.

"Never.", he answered.

"Never?"

"Never."

"Why not?"

"Because you laughed mockingly at anime.", Percy stated. His eyes then darkened considerably, a deep anger churning within them. "No one laughs mockingly at anime.", he whispered menacingly.

Sally just looked at him, disbelief etched on her face.

"I wasn't laughing mockingly!", she defended. "I was laughing because it was adorable!", she continued.

"That doesn't change the fact I felt mocked!", her son retaliated.

Sally groaned in defeat, her form slumping down like a defeated soldier. "Fine, I'll get you that new manga volume you keep asking for. Just lift that damn curse already, will you?", she compromised.

"Yes!", Percy cheered in triumph.

Sally smiled in amusement and looked over at Grover, who was observing the exchange in bemusement.

"So, why are you two here? Shouldn't both of you still be on that field trip?", she asked curiously.

Grover fidgeted even more now, unconsciously nibbling on his lips. Percy, on the other hand, just puffed his chest out in pride. Worry started brewing deep within her stomach.

Grover looked up at Sally and gathered his courage. "Mrs. Jackson, I think we should talk more in-"

"I just bodied a Fury, mom!", Percy interrupted proudly.

Grover's head abruptly twisted to his direction, as if he'd been punched. His jaw dropped like a brick, and his eyes were wide in disbelief.

Sally's face looked like it had been carved out of granite.

An uncomfortable silence seemed to stretch out over the apartment's entrance.

"Get in. Now.", Sally ordered, her tone and face devoid of all emotion.

* * *

"-so I killed her.", Percy finished, leisurely eating the blue cupcakes on the table.

He was leaning on the chair, with his feet propped up on the kitchen table. Sally opted to stand, feeling far too tense to sit down. Grover felt the same. As Percy finished recounting the story, Sally finally decided to talk.

"Percy, were you hurt?", she asked, her voice soft and worried. Her blue eyes showed nothing but loving concern. Which is probably why Percy veered away from her, like how a little boy would avoid a slobbering dog.

"Come on, mom! You know I hate it when you do that!", Percy said.

Percy sighed, before his face morphed into a softer, but more serious visage.

"I'm fine, mother. You know I can handle myself well.", Percy stated. "Not to mention I can just call my 'bros' if the situation gets out of hand", he said calmly, waving off her concern.

Sally relaxed a bit, but her troubled countenance was still present.

"I know that, Percy. But you're my son. I couldn't help but worry.", she replied.

Percy just smiled at her, completely fearless. The sheer confidence he has in his own abilities was enough to put her at ease.

"Um, I think it's time", Grover spoke up.

Both Percy and Sally turned to look at him. Grover looked firm and professional, his previous anxious façade gone.

"You need to know what you really are, Percy", he said.

He glanced over at Sally, who nodded resolutely.

Grover took a deep breath and explained. "Percy, you-"

"-are a demigod, I know.", Percy drawled.

Whatever Grover was going to say died in his throat, his face morphing in surprise. Sally, on the other hand, just laughed.

"H-How did you know?", Grover stuttered.

Percy just rolled his eyes.

"I read your mind. So, lets get straight to the point, shall we?", Percy offered impatiently. "So, what's that camp thing I read in your mind?", Percy asked curiously.

Grover raised his eyebrows, wondering why Percy didn't just claim all the information in his mind.

"If you're wondering why I didn't just read everything in your mind, it's because I only read surface-level thoughts, the ones you're thinking at the moment. Not to mention the fact that thoughts in the head are often jumbled and messy, borderline incoherent. Therefore, I'd like it if you explained it to me. If you don't mind, of course.", Percy explained generously.

Grover nodded in agreement.

"Well, Camp Half-Blood is..."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight.", Percy drawled, his voice stoic and dull.

"You want me to join you in a camp that raises child soldiers. Child soldiers who'll eventually fight monsters from Hell in the name of a shapeshifting rapist and his band of self-righteous douchebags?", he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Grover was beyond dumbstruck at this point, while Sally had practically buried her face in her hand.

"Jesus Christ, Percy.", Sally groaned. She looked like she wanted nothing more than to drown herself in the sheets of her bed.

Grover still couldn't gather his wits, opting to stay silent.

After a while, he finally replied.

"Uhhhh, yes?", he agreed reluctantly. Grover winced as he looked up at the ceiling, as if afraid a mighty flash of lightning was going to strike him down within moments.

Thankfully, nothing came.

Percy just stared straight at Grover for a full minute, his face giving nothing away. Then, he cracked an excited grin.

"Fuck it! I'm down. When do we leave?"

Sally just groaned once more.

* * *

Gabe looked uneasy as the three of them boarded his Camaro.

"Lord Perseus, I must insist that you take great care of my vehicle as you take your trip.", he cowered fearfully as Percy glanced at him with uncaring eyes.

"Relax, Gabe. It'll be fine.", Percy assured as he rode shotgun. "Besides, I can just fix it if we somehow crash it.", he reasoned.

Gabe still looked uncertain, but all it took was a harsh glare from Percy before he caved in.

"If you say so, Lord Perseus. May you enjoy your trip.", Gabe bowed in reverence.

"Yes, yes. Do enjoy your period of reprieve, Gabe", Percy said dismissively as they left.

As they rode to Camp Half-Blood in silence, Percy couldn't help but ask.

"Hey, Grover!", he called.

"Yeah?", Grover replied as he observed the trees that pass them by.

"Have you been to Olympus?", Percy asked curiously.

Grover looked at him, intrigued as to why he asked.

"No, only those who've done great deeds are invited.", he answered.

"Ah, okay. I was wondering if you've met any of the Olympians. I'm curious as to how they act.", Percy said as he gazed out the window, his mind lost in thought.

"Well, there is Mr. D.", Grover answered.

"Mr. D? Who the hell's that?", Percy asked, his tone both curious and apathetic.

Grover wondered how Percy could make himself appear both eager and uncaring simultanously. It was quite impressive.

"Well, Mr. D is Dionysus. He supervises the Camp alongside Chiron.", Grover answered. "As for how he acts, he isn't hostile. But he isn't welcoming either.", he elaborated further.

"Sounds like someone I'll like.", Percy smirked.

Sally just shook her head, but there's a ghost of a smile on her face.

"How about Hephaestus?", Percy asked Grover, who looked a bit taken aback.

"Lord Hephaestus? Well, he's a bit of a recluse. I hear that even in Olympus, he doesn't go out much. Why would you ask?", Grover wondered.

Percy reclined his char back, and looked up at the car's ceiling.

"Seems like someone I'll like. An outcast even amongst his own family, just because he's a unique existence. The only God who lacked beauty and radiance. Not to mention he's one of the nicest Gods out there. I think the worst thing he's ever done was give a necklace that caused bad luck to a bunch of Ares and Aphrodite's descendants. That's pretty tame, if you ask me.", Percy explained.

Grover stared at him, a little surprised that Percy defended one of the most neglected Gods before he even got to meet him.

Sally just glanced sadly at Perseus. It doesn't surprise her that the one God Percy respects was a similar in most aspects. They both have difficult personalities. They both barely interact with the outside world. They both prefer their creations over others. And both have seen the worst their kind had to offer. It's enough to lull Sally into a pit of melancholy.

* * *

"Well, here we are!", Sally declared, awakening both teens from their slumber.

Percy and Grover got out of the car with their bags and trodded up the hill. A pleasant breeze blew rough the lush woods, scattering emerald leaves and ruffling through fresh grass. The presence of Nature was strong here, as if the forest itself was an organism teeming with life. It was enough to bring a smile to both Grover and Percy's faces.

Eventaully Percy and Grover reached the top of the hill, and both stood before a gargantuan pine tree.

"Holy shit.", Percy whispered in awe.

The tree towered over them, with a trunk as wide as a circular jacuzzi. Its umbrella-like leeves were enough to shade the entire area around them.

"This is Thalia's Pine Tree.", Grover declared proudly, though with a twinge of sadness. He remembered Thalia's noble sacrifice on this very ground. He remembered fleeing for his life and the lives of Annabeth and Luke. He remembered weeping for-

"Wait, is that a fucking person I feel?", Percy asked aloud, pulling Grover out of memory lane.

He looked over at Percy in surprise, though at this point he really shouldn't be shocked anymore.

"You can feel her?", Grover asked Percy, who was in the process of putting on a red and white hoodie with the word 'Oppai' printed on the front.

"Yup. Thalia, I presume?", Percy guessed.

Grover nodded at this as he kneeled before the tree, offering a short prayer.

"She saved us, you know? Me and two others. She held off an entire horde of monsters so I could get us to safety.", Grover whispered as he recalled that hellish night.

Percy just looked at the tree in silence. Until Gorver asked him a rather bold question.

"Can you pull her out?", Grover asked Percy.

Percy just stared at him, his face both surprised and impressed.

"What makes you think I can?", Percy asked, a smirk beginning to form on his lips.

Grover just grinned.

"Well, you have been doing the impossible a lot lately. So, you might as well do so again, right?", Grover stated hopefully, with an undertone of desperation.

Percy looked over at the tree once more, before making his answer.

"I can. All I have to do is-", Percy was abruptly interrupted by a loud, menacing roar.

" **RAAAAGH!** ", bellowed a beast deep within the woods.

Both teens immediately stopped what they were doing and assessed their surroundings. Grover readied his flute, looking both determined and anxious, while Percy just raised his left hand, looking considerably more calm. Then they see Sally break through the bushes, looking tired and worn.

"Percy, Grover! He's here!", she immediately ran into her son's warm embrace.

Percy just hugged her and calmly asked, "Who's bothering you this time?".

She let go and hid behind the two teens as the sound of twigs breaking and branches snapping reached their ears.

"The Minotaur.", she answered worriedly.

Just as she says this, the trees before them suddenly toppled over like dominos, as a massive behemoth plowed right through them.

It was a huge beast, with a well-muscled body and hooves for feet. Its onyx skin was covered tangled fur and its enormous arms were riddled battle scars. Its sported the face of a mad bull, and its baleful red eyes were glaring at them hatefully. The beast roared once more as it prepared for battle, it's breath coming out in short, aggravated inhalations.

"Get ready! He's about to charge.", Grover hissed through his teeth as he brought his flute to his lips.

Sally hid behind Percy, who spread both his arms and smirked at the seething beast.

"I think it's time I called one of my 'bros'.", Percy said to himself, before letting out a loud whistle.

Just like that, silence shrouded the entire area like a rain cloud.

Everyone looked at Percy in confusion, even the Minatour.

Percy just smiled smugly to himself, before he glanced over at something behind the Minotaur.

"About time you showed up. You're 34 seconds late.", Percy said.

"Well, believe it or not, traveling from Japan to Long Island in such short notice does take time.", replied a deep, resonant voice from behind the beast.

The Minotaur, more than a little surprised, turned abruptly towards the voice.

Percy smiled excitedly as the shadowed figure finally stepped into view.

"What's up, Madara?"

* * *

 **Chapter 2, finished.**

 **Edit: I submitted this earlier than expected by accident. Sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is OUT!**

 **Sorry for the long wait. Got swamped with too much work.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson or any other series/franchise I decide to include in this story. All the characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Intimidating.

That's a quality that, with absolute certainty, can be attributed to the legendary Madara Uchiha.

Garbed with the crimson armor of the ancient Samurai, he held the stance and demeanor of a warrior. His Stygian hair flowed lazily with the breeze, and his Sharingan peered apathetically at the unsettled Minotaur before him.

"…This is the 'beast' you need me to put down?", Madara inquired. "You are more than capable of doing such a thing on your own. This beast is but a speck of dust beneath your fingernail."

Grover glanced at Madara in disbelief. Was Percy's abilities really that ludicrous? To be able to destroy the legendary Minotaur. He looked over at Percy, who just smiled innocently.

"Well, I had to add you into the story somehow.", Percy replied with a smirk. "Not to mention, killing the Minotaur will surely entertain you more than the various yakuza in Japan."

Madara grunted in agreement. He analyzed the beast before him and sighed in disappointment. _'It's certainly an improvement, but it's still lacking.'_ , he thought to himself.

The Minotaur, having grown tired of being disregarded, roared furiously as it struck Madara with its fist.

Madara stopped it with his left hand.

The force behind the blow ruffled his hair a bit, but he remained unfazed. He glared at the shell-shocked beast in contempt.

"Is that all, wild beast?", he asked, his tone completely blank. The Minotaur jumped back, and growled angrily at Madara.

It started to paw the ground repeatedly with its hooves, its frenzied eyes looking straight at the Uchiha's.

' _It's preparing for a charge.'_ , Madara thought to himself before he smirked. _'Adorable.'_

The Minotaur let out a thunderous bellow, before charging straight at Madara with terrifying speed.

Within 1/4th of a second, the Minotaur managed to cross the distance between him and Madara, whose callous smirk never left his face.

Just as the Minotaur was about to crash into him, Madara struck its nose with a devastating uppercut.

Just like that, the Minotaur's upper body was eviscerated.

Gold dust rained down like snow, covering the surrounding area with a mystical glow.

Grover, once again, was completely bamboozled. Sally just swept the dust off her clothes and hair, already accustomed to the absurd power of Percy's _bruddas_.

Percy was cheering wildly, clapping much like an awestruck child would.

"WOOOOH! You're so cool, Madara!", he said gleefully. Madara just looked at him, and huffed indignantly.

"Of course. I always live up to my reputation.", Madara replied.

He looked past Percy's shoulders, and let out a tired sigh.

"Though, I feel it's time you addressed the fellow behind you, Percy.", he stated.

Percy nodded, before turning to face Chiron, who stared at Madara in bewilderment.

"What's good, fam!", he greeted boisterously.

Both Madara and Sally sighed tiredly.

* * *

Chiron took them to the Big House, and once they stepped in they were greeted to the sight of Mr. D, or Dionysus, passed out on a couch.

"Mr. D, there are new guests here.", Chiron said as he woke up the Wine God, who just stared at Percy and his crew.

"Why did you have to wake me up for this?", Mr. D mumbled grumpily as the crew took their seats around a large round table.

"Because it's standard protocol for the Camp Director to meet new campers.", Chiron reasoned calmly, making Dionysus even more grumpy.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, home to Greek demigods all over the world. It serves as a refuge from the constant monster attacks you've undoubtedly suffered. Therefore, you've no reason to come crying to me since this place is very, very safe.", Mr. D recited monotonously, as if he has done so countless times before.

Madara, who opted to remain standing, just let out an uncaring grunt. Sally just smiled in amusement, while Percy stared at Mr. D with undisguised interest.

"As your godly parent has yet to claim you, you will first-", before he could finish, Mr. D was abruptly interrupted.

"Did Zeus really shove you up his thigh when you where a baby?", Percy asked curiously.

An uncomfortable silence spread across the room like a miasma.

Madara didn't care, having succumbed to a deep state of meditation. Sally just snickered, while Chiron looked mortified.

Dionysus just looked at Percy dead in the eye, his face completely unreadable.

"…Yup.", he finally replied, his tone surprisingly casual. Chiron, who was prepared to save the boy from disintegration, almost fell of his wheelchair in surprise.

' _He didn't go ballistic? How out of character.'_ , Chiron thought to himself.

Percy, still brimming with curiosity, launched a tirade of questions.

"Is Hera as much of a bitch as the myths portray her to be?"

"Yes."

"Is Ares a dick?"

"Yes."

"How many of the Olympian gods are rapists?"

"Too many."

"How many of the Olympian goddesses are bitches?"

"Too many."

"Who's the most chill god and goddess?"

"Hephaestus and Hestia."

The two stared at each other, one curious and the other indifferent, before both burst into fits of laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You are one hilarious brat. What's your name?", Dionysus asked, his voice filled with mirth.

"Percy's the name. Discord's the game.", Percy announced proudly, causing Sally to sigh.

Dionysus grinned deviously, his eyes glinting with a mischief that bordered on madness

"Discord, huh? I think we'll get along just fine, boy!"

* * *

"Do you have enough clothes?"

"Yes, mom."

"Did you bring your toothbrush?"

"Yes, mom."

"Did you bring your manga collection?"

"Yes, mom."

"How about your hen-"

"Mom, I got everything covered.", Percy hastily interrupted.

Sally just giggled, before hugging Percy tightly.

"Try not to cause to much trouble, okay?", Sally begged.

Percy smiled, and hugged her back just as hard.

"No promises", he replied, causing both of them to laugh.

As they both let go, Percy looked over at Madara, who stood as still as a statue.

"It's late at night. Please make sure that no harm befalls her, Madara.", he requested.

Madara smirked arrogantly and said, "No one will so much as look at her wrong when I'm with her, I can assure you."

Percy smiled back and waved as the two walked back down Half-Blood Hill.

Once they were out of sight, Percy then turned to look at the huge-ass tree that stood tall before him.

"Thalia's tree, huh?", Percy mused, before smiling shrewdly. "Just according to _keikaku_."

* * *

 **Author's note: I'll try to make longer chapters, and I'll try to update as soon as I can. I won't make promises, as I know how painful it is to be promised something, only to be disappointed. Anyways, see you guys soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone! New chapter's out.**

 **It's finally summer, so school won't mess with my priorities as much as it already has.**

 **So, more frequent updates are to be expected.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters used belong to Rick Riordan and their respective owners.**

* * *

They say you can tell what kind of person someone was by watching his actions.

This was what Annabeth Chase learned throughout her time as head counsellor for her Cabin in Camp Half-Blood.

As head counsellor, she has made it a habit to observe the kinesthetic language of her fellow campers in order to determine if they're having problems they aren't willing to share.

Invasive? Perhaps. But everyone here is basically family, so she can afford to be a little doting.

Either way, every single new camper always harbored an air of nervousness and unease when they first arrive. Even the children of Ares, though they hide it under a façade of delinquency. Some children, particularly the young ones, will look around with awestruck expressions and excited smiles, though the nervousness is there nonetheless.

But the new camper, Percy, was different. Very different.

When Annabeth first saw him being escorted by a bewildered Chiron alongside a very curious entourage (Is that FUCKING MADARA?!), she tried to read the boy.

At first glance, the boy walked just like the young kids would. He grinned with delight as he looked at all the dangerous obstacles and mystical creatures that were scattered throughout the premises. But as Annabeth looked at his eyes, that's when she realized that Percy Jackson wasn't like the others.

His eyes were devoid of emotion as they observed every single detail around him like a camera would a crime scene. Those eyes gleamed with an ethereal green light, and they glimmered with a detached curiosity. And when those eyes met her stormy gray ones, the ethereal glimmer vanished, and he immediately looked away.

That entire interaction was what spurned her to volunteer to escort him to the Hermes cabin after he has bid his mother farewell.

She wasn't obsessed. No, just very interested. There's a line there somewhere.

She found him staring at Thalia's tree with an inquisitive gleam in his eyes.

"Percy, was it?", she asked in an attempt to establish a conversation.

Percy's eyes immediately flashed in her direction, the inquisitive gleam was replaced with the same detached curiosity she saw before.

"That's me.", he answered. "Who're you?"

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena.", she said. Now that they were this close to each other, she was able to inspect him clearly this time.

He sported short obsidian black hair that reached the tip of his earlobe. He had caramel colored skin, and he sported a swimmer's build, from what she could tell. However, what she paid most attention to was his attire, specifically his hoodie.

"Really?", she asked, her tone devoid of any sort of amusement. "Oppai?"

"Don't judge me, you normie.", he hissed, clearly affronted. "Clearly you're not a woman of culture."

"Not a woman of culture?", she repeated angrily. "I'm the daughter of Athena. I breath culture."

"Well, it's the wrong kind of culture.", he spoke spitefully.

Annabeth sputtered indignantly for a second, before she gave up entirely.

"I can already tell I'm gonna hate you."

"I could say the same, normie."

"Can you stop calling me that, please?"

* * *

"Child of Athena, huh?", Percy asked.

"Yes.", she answered in a clipped tone.

"How where you born?", he asked bluntly.

"What do you mean how was I born?", she asked irritably.

"Well, Athena is a virgin goddess. So, unless she decided to discard the V-card, then-"

"I refuse to answer that question.", she interrupted, her tone making it apparent she won't humor him with a response

Percy just grinned deviously. He's having so much fun screwing with Annabeth that he completely forgot he's supposed to be afraid of beautiful women.

'Wait, why am I supposed to be afraid of women? Is that just a pathetic attempt to nerf me so that I don't completely ruin the story by becoming a Gary Stu?', he thought deeply to himself.

"Hey, Annabeth!", a loud and raucous voice pulled him straight out of his thoughts.

He turned and was three large individuals running towards them. They were sporting the iconic Camp-Half Blood shirt everyone was wearing, but they wore a leather vest over it. They were all tall, like basketball player tall, and they sported well-muscled builds. The most eye-catching thing about them, however, were their rather unpleasant sneers.

The one in the middle, clearly the leader, seemed even more vicious then the other two. She sported long, thin lusterless hair and dark, beady-looking eyes. Said eyes looked at him with a strange mixture of hostility and glee.

"So, this is the new guy?", she asked, her voice rough and course.

Annabeth sighed, more than a little irked.

"Yes, this is Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson, meet Clarisse La Rue. She's a daughter of Ares.", she introduced them, though her tone could've been a little more lively.

Percy just peered up at Clarisse, who grinned viciously at him. He held his gaze for a full minute, before he decided to speak.

"Wait…you're a woman?", he asked in genuine disbelief. Clarisse's grin died immediately and was replaced with a face of pure outrage.

Percy's eyes then widened in terror, and he started shaking.

"Oh no…I accidently misgendered someone.", he muttered, his tone fearful and disturbed. "That's worse than sexual assault nowadays."

He then looked at Clarisse, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I really didn't. I'm so sorry. It must've hurt so much when I assumed your gender.", he apologized tearfully, before he started mumbling incoherently to himself.

Clarisse's eyebrows were twitching erratically at this point. It doesn't help that a small crowd of demigods had formed around them. It most certainly also doesn't help that she could hear a few of them snickering, Annabeth being one of them. Eventually, she lost her patience.

"Shut up!", she shrieked in fury. When everybody went silent, she turned to Percy, her eyes shining with an enraged mania.

"You think you're funny, huh? When I initiate you, only I will be laughing, you little punk.", she promised, her voice an indignant hiss.

"Initiate?", Percy asked, clearly confused. He turned to Annabeth for an answer.

"She's gonna shove your head down a toilet bowl until she grows bored. Don't worry, she does that to everyone who's new.", she dismissed casually.

"Really?", he said impassively.

"Yup.", she answered, tone still casual.

"To everyone?"

"Besides me, and the ones who came before her."

"And how long ago has she been doing that?"

"Around 3 years ago. So, 2010."

"Does Chiron know?"

"…No, why?"

"As 'head counsellor', aren't you supposed to be reporting this to Chiron? Since it's, I don't know, your fucking job?", he asked sarcastically.

Annabeth stood stock still for a good 30 seconds.

"I didn't think of that.", she replied, blushing in embarrassment. The crowd around her was much the same.

"You know, for a child of Wisdom, you're pretty dull, aren't you?", Percy drawled.

"Shut up!", she shouted indignantly, cheeks red with both anger and embarrassment.

Percy would've continued, if it weren't for the fist headed straight for the back of his head.

* * *

Clarisse was grinning cruelly as she attempted to cave the boy's head in with her bare hands. She was already infuriated with the boy for misgendering her, but to ignore her as well? The boy was dead, for sure.

So, imagine her surprise when the boy caught her fist without even looking at her.

Her jaw dropped, her expression one of pure bewilderment. Annabeth was both horrified and completely shocked. Horrified that Clarisse would attack someone so violently for no reason, especially with their back turned, and shocked that Percy could thwart such an attack without even looking.

The crowd was just awed, with some of the ladies smiling a bit to widely.

Percy twisted to Clarisse's direction, still clutching her hand in a vice-like grip. He peered at her like how a MMA fighter would look at a street thug, unimpressed and completely uninterested.

"Can you not?", he asked flatly.

Clarisse just stared, still shocked to the core. No one had dismissed her quite like this before, not even her father. Then she felt white-hot rage begin to bubble within her.

She let out a wild, inhuman roar as she raised her other fist to strike Percy down. Her fist buried itself into his left cheek, and she grinned madly. Except, Percy didn't budge.

She might as well have just placed the palm of her hand on his face. All the rage within her evaporated in an instant, the shock and fear crawling back into her like a serpent.

"Daughter of Ares, was it?", Percy asked casually, but there was steel behind that tone. His emerald eyes began to glint feverishly, as if warning her to tread carefully.

She didn't have anymore time to think before Percy struck her in the abdomen with two fingers. She barely registered the throbbing pain before she was sent hurtling back like a ragdoll.

"GAH!", she grunted painfully as she landed unceremoniously on the ground up to 20 meters away. She stood up shakily, her form quivering in pain as she clutched her bruised stomach. Blood sluggishly dripped out of her mouth as she weakly glared at Percy, who was walking towards her with a casual gait.

"You act like you are above everyone else, yet you wish for their respect, don't you?", he accused, his eyes stern and unyielding. Even his sarcastic drawl changed, having been replaced with an arrogant and rather sovereign tone of voice.

"You wish to lead, yet you beat down on those you perceive to be beneath you? A leader's strength stems from the faith of his people. You wish to lead these people, I know. Your mind is open to beings like me. Yet, you think people will put their faith in you after all you've done?", he asked, his interrogative tone bearing down on Clarisse, who at this point lost all of her rage. This person's words somehow affected her, despite them meeting only moments ago. She refused to look up from the ground, his words burrowing deep into her soul somehow.

Percy looked at her, before he huffed and left. As he walked towards his past the Hermes cabin towards the beach, he spoke aloud to the crowd.

"Heed my words, children of gods. You are all destined to be heroes, like your ancestors. These ancient heroes became legends through their actions, yet we tend to forget something. These heroes had the faith of either the gods or their comrades placed on their shoulders. It is most certainly because of that faith that they became something more than what they were. So, cherish the people around you, for their faith will ensure your success.", he spoke with sincerity as he walked toward the setting sun, leaving behind an awestruck and silent audience.

* * *

 **Chapter 4, over!**

 **I'll try to write longer chapters next time. Also, I changed the present timeline to 2013. It only makes sense because I've introduced Madara, who was only incorporated in the Naruto Shippuden anime last 2013. I also plan to introduce more characters who were only recently introduced. Just a heads up.**

 **Also, since the subject of characters was brought up, let me know if you have any characters you want incorporated in the story via Percy's reality warping powers.**

 **Anyways, see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys!**

 **Sorry for t** **he month long break. I was swamped with all kinds of distractions, i.e manga and anime.**

 **But don't worry, I will update this story, no question about that. The longest I can go without updating is a month.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson or any other non-OC character I use in this story. Credit goes to Rick Riordan and the other owners of characters I use.**

* * *

Percy loved his sleep.

He loved it a lot.

To him, the sensation of sleep is very similar to the feeling of swimming deeper and deeper into the vast expanse of the ocean. Calm, serene, and almost otherworldly.

However, the biggest reason for his love of sleep were the dreams.

Oh, he loved the dreams. What were they showing him? Were they fading glimpses into another reality? Flashes of a dreary future? Bizarre messages from cosmic deities we can't comprehend? The mystery of it all just entices Percy.

He knew very well that his dreams were unique to his status as a demigod.

That's why he dubbed them as 'demigod dreams.'

Here he was, sleeping in a cabin of his own creation, dreaming of anime girls using their butts to push each other of a ring surrounded by water.

Bizarre? Indeed. But it became increasingly more so when the dream shifted into something else.

* * *

 _Percy was lost_

 _Mere seconds ago, he was laughing his ass of watching anime girls fight with their butts when that entire scene quickly faded into a dreary black._

" _What the fuck happened?"_

 _As soon as he uttered this phrase, the Stygian abyss was replaced with a wonderous landscape filled with grandiose structures seemingly sculpted out of dazzling metals he couldn't recognize._

' _Olympus?', he asked himself. 'I mean, it has to be.'_

 _This seems like the type of place gods would hang around in._

 _Then as he blinked, the scene was abruptly replaced with a similar landscape he assumed was still in Olympus._

 _Except this Olympus looked like it was shit on by the Universe itself._

 _The once grandiose structures were now crushed debris seemingly scattered throughout the desolate landscape. Statues of what he assumed to be the gods were now broken and faded, having lost their luster and shine. Ethereal plants that shone radiantly like stars were now burned, leaving only embers._

 _Percy looked around with his jaw scarping on the floor, speechless._

" _Holy shit.", he cursed. "This place got FUCKED!"_

 _He was brought out of his reverie when something plunged into the ground like a falling star mere meters away in front of him, kicking up a ton of dust and debris and shaking the entirety of the ruined Olympus._

 _Percy shielded his eyes with his arm, preparing himself for a battle._

 _When the dust cleared, he was met with the sight of a behemoth of a man seemingly clad in lightning._

 _This man stood at a whopping 2 meters tall and was built like a brick house. His body rippled with muscles, and he wore the most badass armor he had ever seen. It was colored gold, and various depictions of the gods' majesty were painted onto it. He sported a wicked-looking beard that blended well with his long hair. He wore a displeased frown on his face, his eyes crackling with lightning._

' _Lightning, huh?' Percy looked over at the imposing man, who was gazing at him accusingly, as if he was the one who took a planet-sized shit on Olympus._

" _Are you proud of yourself, boy?", he growled, his voice oozing with hostility. The air reeked of ozone and the clouds, ominous and foreboding, started raining showers onto the ruins._

 _A streak of lightning flashed, and a great clad of thunder followed._

" _Look at what has become of my kingdom.", he hissed angrily._

 _The brewing storm up above started worsening, responding to the god's anger. It started spewing out lightning with increasing ferocity and frequency, bathing the ruins below in white light. The claps of thunder were loud, too loud. Yet he could hear the man speak with perfect clarity._

" _I have bled for this kingdom. Protected it. Ruled it. And look at what it has become. All because of a boy with too much power for his own good.", as he said this, electricity started to crackle into his hand, forming a bolt of lightning that sparked ominously._

 _Percy was about to let out his famous snark lines, but to his surprise, the voice that came out of his mouth wasn't only completely serious, but also very resentful._

" _Ah, shifting the blame onto me. So typical of you, Zeus.", he uttered, barely able to keep his rage in check. "Let's completely ignore the fact that you started this conflict. Let's also completely ignore the fact that you dragged the demigods, our family, into it."_

 _Zeus gritted his teeth, the lightning sputtering erratically in response to his ire._

" _Silence! I have grown tired of your accusations! I have slain beasts the size of continents with my fingers. My lightning can shear the crust off of planets. I can strike you down like I have countless others, boy!", he roared._

 _Percy just clenched his fists tightly, and the space around him started shifting like water._

" _You underestimate my power.", he proclaimed, his eyes glowing crimson as he glared at the King of Olympus ._

 _Zeus just narrowed his eyes further, and a fearsome gale blew all over Olympus, kicking up dust and toppling over the remaining buildings._

" _You may have the power to manipulate the universe. But I have the power to destroy it.", Zeus stated darkly, his eyes promising death. "For your blasphemy and insolence, I'll char your flesh black, and grind your bones to dust!"_

 _Percy showed no emotion on his face, but his eyes gleamed dangerously._

" _Go ahead and try, God of Lightning. I'll strip the divinity of your carcass."_

* * *

Percy's eyes shot open, wide awake almost immediately.

He slowly sat up on his bed, his mind buzzling with thoughts.

Most of which are about his dream.

' _Holy shit! That was badass!_ ', he thought excitedly. But he also couldn't help but feel a bit weary.

He knew very well how demigod dreams are often glimpses of the future. So, the fact that he was about to throw hands with the King of Olympus meant that either of them might have done something to set the other off. And he knew for a fact that Zeus was known for starting conflicts out of the blue.

'But what could I have said or done that pissed him of so much?', he thought curiously.

He then chuckled mirthfully, as if he just realized the absurdity of what he just thought to himself.

'I'm pretty sure everything about me would piss him off.', he thought to himself with a smirk.

He checked the clock he put on next to his bed.

5:03 am

' _Hmm, just in time. I'll have to check on Ghost Rider. As far as I remember, I stationed him in the Middle East so he could fuck up the barbarians in Isis. He said they'll all be dead in 7 days. It's been 3 days._ ', he mused to himself.

It was quite amusing seeing the world react to the phenomenal situation in the Middle East, specifically in Syria and Iraq. Isis just recently gained global infamy for executing those who refused to convert to Islam, especially Christians. He was browsing channels in TV when he learned of this extremist group. Eventually, he grew tired of the media preaching and whining about the 'hatred and violence this group is propagating' and decided to end it himself. He figured it would be both ironic and efficient if he sent the Ghost Rider himself. Efficient, since he highly doubted the US military would be able to quell the barbarians within a short enough span of time, especially since Isis is fond of keeping hostages and civilians close. And ironic, since the Isis always procaimed the glory of Allah, and the Ghost Rider himself was the embodiment of God's rage.

Johnny Blaze was more than happy to burn the souls of the Islamic extremists. Within a mere 28 hours, hundreds upon thousands of Isis soldiers were scorched off the face of the Earth.

The media, as well as the whole world, was dumbfounded, especially since the freed hostages would babble incessantly about a 'man with a burning skull pursuing fleeing Isis members'. Of course, skeptics all over the world immediately dismissed it as a hoax, but the consistency of witness reports started winning over the majority.

And then a picture was posted online, and the world went _insane. Fucking insane!_

Photoshop experts studied the image with an unhinged ferocity, but they couldn't find any hints that would mark it was fake. The Internet was boiling with a mixture of elation and pure terror.

The Ghost Rider was _fucking real!_

He was pretty sure Marvel just shit its pants.

Nevertheless, this was all part of Percy's master _keikaku._

He looked forward to seeing the world's reaction when he decides to blur the line between reality and fiction even more.

But, for now…

It's time for his early morning routine, which takes only 3 seconds or less.

He made this back when he was 10, when his mother told him he was going to be late for school because he moves to leisurely in the morning.

Basically, he has to brush his teeth, take a bath, and get dressed, within a span of 3 seconds or less.

After doing it so many times, it basically became routine for him. He can do it with his eyes close.

Within mere seconds, Percy was clean and dressed with a simple pair of pants and the Camp Half-Blood shirt.

Hey, it was comfy, so why wouldn't he wear it?

' _Ok, time to contact the Jikei-dan._ ', he thought to himself as he stepped out of his cabin and into the beach.

* * *

Annabeth paced quickly towards Percy's personal cabin, to inform him that breakfast is ready.

Apparently, he inspected the Hermes cabin after his time alone in the beach yesterday afternoon and found it a bit too crowded.

His exact words were: "This place is worse than the cages they shoved African children into 200 years ago. Look at it! It's like an orgy of prepubescent kids just waiting to happen."

So, he decided he'd make villas for himself and the other unclaimed children.

Chiron was more than willing to allow him, having been worried about the overabundance of children himself in years.

How Percy built the 7 large villas along the coast of Fireworks Beach was anyone's guess, but this only heightened the pedestal of which the campers have placed him on due to the incident yesterday

Percy made one heck of a first impression on everyone, taking down the top dog in the whole camp and tearing into her with a rather galvanizing speech.

And he did it in less than 2 minutes, with the 'fight' lasting just 5 measly seconds or less.

Naturally, this elevated him as the new top dog, or 'alpha', according to Travis and Connor.

Of course, there are those more than willing to take him down a notch, namely the Ares cabin, but they have yet to say that to his face.

As for the Aphrodite Cabin…

Well, let's just say whomever gets to 'bag' him first gets quite the sum of money.

' _How disgraceful._ ', Annabeth thought snidely. ' _They don't even know how old he is._ '

She, for one, had quite a bit of respect for Percy. He was here for barely a day, and he was already making waves.

The older members had great respect for him because of the beating he gave Clarisse, who was the most fearsome fighter in camp besides her and Luke. Chiron admired him greatly because of his decision in building houses for the unclaimed kids.

And the kids. Oh, the kids. They loved him dearly.

The children, while they smile and cheer for the older campers a lot, couldn't help but feel isolated.

Most often then not, demigod kids are claimed within a day or 2 by their Olympian parents.

Most of the unclaimed children in the Hermes Cabin have been staying there for months, meaning they're children of minor deities.

Here they are, surrounded by claimed children of the most prestigious gods of the Greek Pantheon, while they don't even know the names of their godly parents.

Sometimes, whenever Annabeth passes by the Hermes Cabin late at night, she'd hear the older kids trying to comfort the weeping children. She would often lament on her inability to do anything but wish for a way she could help.

And then suddenly, this 14-year old snarky _otaku_ comes out of nowhere and fixes the problem with a snap of his fingers.

 _Literally_

The looks of sheer, unbridled joy on the faces of the kids made her heart skip a beat. Finally, a tiny little camp of their own. And filled to the brim with latest gadgets and toys.

It was enough to make some of them cry out of joy. He even somehow set up a Wifi Connection for everyone, though he argued he did it so he could watch anime on Crunchyroll.

Regardless, he received the love and affection of almost every kid in camp, and even some of the older kids for that stunt. Apparently, they've been craving for an Internet connection for quite a while.

She would've undoubtedly been jealous of Percy and his achievements, if she wasn't so overcome with curiosity.

How did he do it?

How could he have possibly done all this in 3 hours?

Annabeth couldn't figure it out. He couldn't have built those houses by hand. He was right beside her the whole time when he snapped his fingers and led him to the villas that where now 'magically' there.

And even if he did, HOW?!

He was RIGHT BESIDE HER!

Was he somehow fast enough to run to the nearest stores, buy enough wood, concrete, etc., run back to camp build the villas, all while walking beside her and conversing with Chiron about 'nekos'?

' _Nope, nuh-uh!_ ', Annabeth shook her head, completely denying the possibility of such an outrageous stunt happening.

She was so lost in the whirlwind of thoughts in her mind that she didn't even notice she was at the porch of Percy's cabin.

Clearing her mind, she rang the doorbell of his villa.

After waiting a full minute, she rang again.

No response.

' _Is he on the beach? Probably._ '

She then walked towards the shore of the beach and scoured her surroundings.

Luckily, Percy was just nearby, so it didn't take long for her to find him.

He was dressed in simple pants and the camp t-shirt, and he stood just a few feet from the sea, allowing the waves to caress his feet.

He also seemed to be in a conversation with someone on his phone.

Normally Annabeth would never eavesdrop on someone, thinking she was above such juvenile actions. But this boy has been pulling off such outrageous stunts that she couldn't help but wonder what he's planning to do now.

So, here she was, sneaking up behind Percy, trying to listen in on his conversation.

Perhaps she'll learn something valuable about-

"Look, Vegeta! I know living life in California is difficult, but that does not mean you should 'shove a Galick Gun up a feminist's throat'. That could cause a whole slew of problems for me, and I don't want that right now.", Percy said soothingly, as a voice seemed to scream from the other side of the line.

"Okay, okay, calm down! I don't want you fucking up the world in frustration, Vegeta. Yes, yes! Okay, okay. I'll move you someplace else. Hey, don't cry! Okay, okay. I'll tell Mario to retrieve you later. Just endure a little longer. Okay, bye.", Percy sighed tiredly as he put his phone in his pocket.

Annabeth…wasn't quite sure what to make of that. And Vegeta? The Dragon Ball Z character? The man's parents must be big fans.

Percy then looked at her, his eyes weary.

"Poor Vegeta. It seems the Saiyan Prince can't quite handle a feminist's 'facts'. Poor guy.", Percy shook his head in pity as he walked over to Annabeth, who was still far too bewildered.

"Are they really that bad?", Annabeth asked, her eyebrows raised in skepticism.

"You haven't spent too much time in the Internet, so of course you wouldn't know.", said Percy, whose expression was still downcast and forlorn.

They stood there in awkward silence. Well, awkward for Annabeth. Percy looked like he was mulling something in his head.

"Well, it's time for breakfast. Kindly follow me to the dining hall.", she said.

"What do you serve?", Percy asked, his previous brooding mood melting away at the mention of food.

Annabeth smirked, putting her hand on her hips. "Anything."

Percy smiled eagerly.

* * *

"Woah! I didn't know you meant that literally.", Percy uttered in awe as the wood nymphs served him blue pancakes.

Annabeth just smirked in amusement. She always felt elated when new campers are served food and drinks, because whatever they ordered is served to them, no matter how outlandish their orders are.

It was already 7:30 in the morning, and almost everyone was in the dining pavilion. The familiar sound of conversation started to encompass the pavilion, like bees buzzing incessantly in the hive.

Annabeth walked over to the Athena cabin's table and started eating and talking with her cabinmates. On the corner of her eyes, she observed Perseus.

He was done eating, as he was know looking over at the sea. It was beautiful, a crystal-clear mirror that reflected the dazzling rays of the early morning sun. He seemed to be deep in thought before a brunette little girl, probably one the unclaimed kids, jumped up to his lap and started to babble ceaselessly about something. He was smiling gleefully as he listened to whatever the little girl was saying, obviously wrapped tight around her finger.

It seems Percy Jackson loved the unclaimed kids as much as they love him. He seemed especially susceptible to the little girls, and not in the creepy way. Just the mere sight of them approaching him bring joy into his eyes.

Hell, when they arrived in the pavilion just 10 minutes ago, the little girls ran up to him and asked for tables for the unclaimed kids. They weren't even done speaking, when Percy snapped his fingers. _Poof! New Tables!_

' _SO, he has a soft spot for young children. But then again, who wouldn't? They are extra adorable, being children of actual gods._ ', Annabeth justified.

She stood up and walked over to them.

"Percy, please! Can I have my own little Pegasus?", the little girl begged, her eyes sparkling brightly with eagerness.

"Mia, you can't ride yet. You might fall.", Percy said kindly, his voice carrying none of his usually sarcastic undertones. He saw her approaching, his eyes seeming to convey a message.

 _Hey, help me out! I can't last much longer!_

Annabeth just smirked cruelly, and crossed her arms, choosing to wait before intervening. Percy eyes shone with indignation, before little Mia spoke again.

"But- but you can help me, right? You can teach me how to ride like Ms. Silena. You can catch me if I fall. You can fix my boo-boo if I get hurt. Right?", Mai argued, her cheeks puffed out passionately, her eyes begging him to agree with her.

' _God fucking damn! Why did Big G decide to arm women with those formidable eyes?! It's hax! Fucking HAX!_ ', Percy raged in his mind, making sure to keep his pain from his face.

Thankfully, Annabeth decided to intervene.

"Mia.", Annabeth called, making sure to keep other voice as comforting and serene as possible. "It's too dangerous for you. You're only 6. Maybe in year, and even than it won't be a young Pegasus. They're too impulsive and reckless."

Mia looked at her, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Annabeth was immediately struck with guilt.

"Mia, how about I give you something else?" Percy bargained, quickly gaining Mia's attention.

"What?', Mia asked, pouting and frowning cutely.

"A cat?"

"Lizzy and Tina already have cats."

"A blue cat."

"…No."

"With wings."

"Deal!", Mia exclaimed, before hugging Percy tightly and jumping off his lap.

She then ran off to her table, talking happily with her friends.

Percy sighed tiredly, before peering over at the smug Annabeth.

"Damn you.", Percy gritted out.

Annabeth just giggled.

Suddenly, a bright, luminescent glow started to emanate from above Percy.

Gasps of shock and awe were heard all over the crowd as Chiron and Dionysus stood up, their expressions solemn and grim even Chiron knelt, with the crowd following his example, including Annabeth.

"All hail Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon! The God of The Sea!"

The symbol of Poseidon's Trident gleamed brightly above his head as Percy just stood there, his face as phlegmatic as ever.

' _Poseidon, huh? He better like anime. Otherwise, I'll turn him into that horse from Berserk._ '

* * *

Artemis hated going to Syria. She hated going to any country that seems to be intent on staying in the past when it comes to the unfair treatment of women.

Countries like that are where she gets the most new recruits for the Hunters.

She was here because her father, Zeus, gave her an order.

 _"I'm sure you've heard of the Ghost Rider that's been plaguing the Middle East. I want you to put a stop to him. The supreme gods of all pantheons made a decree that no supernatural being was to intervene with the mundane world. The other supreme gods already gave me permission to send you after him. You know what to do.", Zeus ordered, his tone grave and stern._

 _Artemis bit her lips and decided to ask. "But what if this man operates under the orders of God?"_

 _Zeus stilled, his hands clenched into fists at the mere mention of the one being truly greater than him._

 _"The Biblical God has long since abandoned mankind when they started to indulge in sin. The chances of Him being responsible for this is low."_

 _Zeus then looked at her, his lips twisted in a rather shrewd smile._

 _"But if He is responsible, make sure to capture the agent. I want to know what the 'Greatest Being in the Universe' is up to."_

So, here she was in the dead of night, crouched between prickly bushes as she waited for the rider to pass by the dirt road.

Moments before, she tracked down a small renegade group of Isis soldiers who wore fearful and resigned expressions. Obviously, these soldiers knew that they were targets for the inescapable Ghost Rider, and thus have resigned themselves to their terrible fate.

Artemis knew this too, which is why she didn't immediately kill them. The Isis soldiers set up camp just a few kilometers along the dirt path, so the Ghost Rider will have to pass by her to get through them.

All she had to do was wait.

Within minutes, she heard the malicious growls of an engine and the orange light of flames as the Ghost Rider drove towards the Isis camp.

She aimed a gleaming silver arrow, one that could harm gods, and fired.

The arrow pierced through the air, travelling at unfathomable speeds, and reached the Rider in a nanosecond. The arrow struck, and a blinding explosion followed.

Artemis walked out of her hiding spot, intent on retrieving her target.

 **"What business do you have with me, goddess? I have sinners to burn.",** a hallow and seething voice bristled behind her.

Artemis widened her eyes, and turned quickly to face the Rider.

He stood there, peering at her with his abyss for eyes. He brandished his scorched chain, his burning skull contorted into an enraged glower.

Artemis composed herself, donning an aristocratic expression.

"You have violated a decree the supreme gods of all pantheons have implemented for all supernatural beings. That decree being to never interfere with the mundane world, Therefore, I have been sent to apprehend you. Surrender or perish.", Artemis asserted, her tone composed and unflappable.

The Rider hissed lividly before turning towards his bike.

 **"I operate under the orders of a being far greater than you and your supreme gods, goddess. He ordered me the burn the wretched and depraved, to enforce punishments. Something your gods should be doing. I refuse to follow the orders of conceited deities who spend their immortal lives indulging themselves in their hedonistic lifestyles."** , the Rider argued as he mounted his bike, intent on pursuing his targets.

As he prepared to drive off, an arrow suddenly buried itself in his forearm.

He turned towards Artemis, the flames of his skull crackling furiously.

Artemis glared back, affronted at the callous disregard for the gods' authority.

"You will come with me, and you will tell us everything we need to know, rider.", Artemis hissed, her eyes gleaming brightly.

The Rider dismounted his bike and brandished his chain, his flames dancing in malignant excitement.

 **"Deities have committed sin since before the Dawn of Man. This battle will end horribly for the likes of you, goddess"**

* * *

 **End.**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you liked it. Ghost Rider vs Artemis, huh? Fans of the Rider will know how this will end.**

 **Also, please tell me if you want to see certain characters from other franchises. I'll see if I can incorporate them here.**

 **See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys!**

 **Rather late update, but I had 2 valid reasons.**

 **1\. My hero Academia and Seven Deadly Sins have been very distracting lately, and I'm very susceptible to anime.**

 **2\. It's so hot here in the Philippines right now. Seriously, the temperature is so excruciating that it hampers my ability to think. It's that bad.**

 **Anyway, this is chapter 6. Rather short, but the next chapter has already been planned out. Just gonna upload it exactly next Saturday.**

 **If I don't, then that means the heat got to me again.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson or any other character that isn't original. Rights belong to Rick Riordan and their respective creators.**

* * *

Artemis has fought in many battles, each as grueling and hellish as the last.

In fact, these battles are what groomed her into the powerful warrior she was today.

She had the honor of being one of the most powerful goddesses out there, even stronger than most gods.

Her father, Zeus, once remarked that she surpassed Apollo in terms of power. Something she never failed to remind her twin brother of, much to his dismay.

So, once she started fighting this fiery demon, she expected this battle to be very quick, and very one- sided.

It wasn't.

Artemis gritted her teeth as she dodged the scorched chain that the Rider seemed very fond of using. His strikes where quick, and painful. The blistering wound in her arm that she thought she could tank attested to that.

' _How could he harm me? I spar with Ares on a regular basis, and his punches could shatter mountains with ease!_ ', she thought frantically to herself.

She deftly rolled away from a lash that would have caused serious damage and prepared to retaliate with her bow.

Wanting to end the fight quickly to avoid attracting unwanted attention, she fired 28 of her silver arrows in a span of a one hundredth of a second.

To her delight, all of them hit their mark. The Rider staggered back and fell to his knees.

Artemis looked at him with contempt and strode over towards him.

"It didn't have to come to this. If you had just chosen to surrender, you wouldn't have had to endure arrows that could incapacitate gods.", Artemis sighed tiredly, like a parent would when dealing with a child's tantrum.

All of a sudden, instincts born of fighting in countless battles screamed at her to jump away as a fountain of crimson hellfire erupted from the spot she just vacated.

She readied her bow as the Rider strolled from the searing flames, unmindful of the arrows sticking out of his chest.

" **I am no fool, goddess. Surrender means death when it comes to you Olympians. I am well aware of what your atrocious father does to those he deems a threat. Death, torture, and whatever other sickening acts he could think of."** , the Rider growled, the flames on his head flickering in response to his mood.

Artemis narrowed her eyes, her bow already primed for battle. A pale and ethereal aura started to radiate from her form, her hair billowing in a gale only she seemed to feel.

"Regardless of your fate, you should have just surrendered willingly. It spares me the trouble of teaching you humility, monster.", Artemis remarked, her tone cruel and merciless.

The Rider just chuckled, a grating sound reminiscent of volcanic rock grinding against each other.

" **I doubt I'm the one who needs a lesson in humility, goddess!",** the Rider rebutted, and suddenly a white-hot fire flickered into existence in his hand. In an instant, several fireballs where hurtling towards her with speed akin to a bullet.

Artemis countered with a volley of arrows that snuffed out the fireballs and shot of another volley less than a millisecond later.

The Rider burned the arrows with a wall of flames and charged at Artemis with blitzing speed.

The two godly combatants started throwing devastating blows at one another, with Artemis wincing every time she blocked a blow from the Rider's burning fists.

She swiftly intercepted a punch from the Rider and countered with jarring kick that sent him hurtling through trees a great distance away.

Taking advantage of her opponent's state, she shot him with an arrow that was literally vibrating with power.

Just as the Rider rose up from the crushed timer around him, a gleaming streak of silver light struck him square in the skull.

The resulting explosion held the power of a dying star, turning trees and rock into ash from miles away.

It also killed the fleeing Isis soldiers the Rider was pursuing in the first place. How convenient.

Artemis allowed herself a pleased smile, but absolutely refused to foolishly let her guard down. She did not attain her exalted reputation by being retarded.

When the scalding smoke finally cleared, she searched for a carcass, only to find nothing but scorched air and sizzling rock.

' _So, he survived._ ', Artemis felt her insides stirring in excitement at the prospect of a continued bout with the powerful foe. ' _Good._ '

She swiftly evaded an explosion of searing hellfire from the molten earth beneath her.

Her peerless sight immediately spotted the Rider running towards her from her left, his hollow eyes blazing with promised pain.

His leather attire was torn in various places, and his skull had ugly looking cracks running all over its previously smooth looking surface.

" **This battle won't end so easily, goddess"** , the Rider promised, his gravelly voice seeming to come from all directions.

Artemis's eyes gleamed brightly, her stoic expression masking the bubbling excitement in her stomach.

"It wouldn't be fun if it did.", she said blankly as she brandished another one of her vibrating arrows.

With their colossal powers primed for battle, the two godlike beings engaged in fierce combat.

* * *

"FUCK!", Percy screeched in fury as he died for the 4th time.

He is currently lounging in the Poseidon Cabin, which he decorated with the latest tech and anime figurines, playing his favorite/most hated PS3 game. The infamous Dark Souls.

"Screw you, Smough!", Percy bellowed shamelessly at his screen. "Why don't you get some fucking exercise, fat ass!"

Within minutes, his avatar, lovingly named 'SucctheCucc69', was once again engaged in frantic combat with the two infamous bosses, Ornstein and Smough.

"HAH! Take that.", Percy cackled in triumph as Ornstein was finally felled by SucctheCucc69's Black Knight Sword. "You mad, Smough!?"

Just as he finished his careless taunt, Smough absorbed Ornstein's power via hammer smash, increasing his own power by a huge margin.

With stunned eyes, Percy only had one thing to say.

"…Fuck."

 **30 minutes later**

Connor and Travis hastily made their way towards the Poseidon Cabin, excited grins plastered on their faces.

A few days after Percy was claimed, he told them that he had a couple of fighting games in his PS3 game collection. Having grown up with an immense hard-on for fighting games, the twins were more than happy to challenge him.

Percy just grinned at them, telling him to come to his cabin tomorrow.

So here they were, right at his doorstep.

"Percy, where the fighting games at?", Travis called out. No response.

Connor raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Travis, who just shrugged cluelessly.

"Percy?", Connor called out once again. No response.

The twins exchanged uneasy glances.

Usually, Percy would immediately open the door to people when they knock. Many people have come to his cabin to thank him for the Wi-Fi, and they wouldn't even finish knocking before the door is thrown open. It's as if he knew they were coming.

Therefore, it's no surprise they would be anxious with the unresponsiveness. It is out of character, despite the fact that they haven't interacted much yet.

"Should we go check?", Travis suggested nervously.

Connor frowned, contemplating their next course of action. This felt like one of those thriller shows on Netflix those uncultured normies seem to always prattle on about.

"You know what? Fuck it. Let's go.", Connor said resolutely, despite his instincts telling him to not be a retard in a horror movie.

Just as Connor was to push the door open, the door slowly creaked open, reminiscent to the horror movie cliché they were so familiar with.

"What the fuck…", Travis uttered as he saw Percy slumped on the coach in front of his TV, looking like he had one too many cans of beer.

The two immediately rushed to his side, frantically shaking his shoulders.

"Percy! You alright?", Travis shouted in worry was Connor checked his pulse.

Percy groaned, his eyes fluttering open as he shakily rose from his position.

"Connor? Travis? What are you do- Oh, yeah! We were supposed to play a fighting game.", Percy suddenly remembered.

"What happened to you? You looked like you drowned yourself in Tequila.", Connor asked curiously as both he and Travis stood up.

Percy's eyes suddenly dulled, and his face grew somber and grim. "Dark Souls."

Connor and Travis looked at each other, their faces both uneasy and curious. They've heard much about the game's soul-crushing difficulty. Surely it's an exaggeration.

"Is it really that bad?", they chorused. Percy just looked at them, his eyes glowing sadistically.

"You try."

 **1 hour later**

Travis was sitting in the couch, his eyes glazed over in misery. The expression of a soldier who has seen far too much.

Connor was much the same, staring straight at the wall of Percy's cabin. He's been doing so for the last 15 minutes.

It seems Dark Soul's infamous difficulty is too much for the two demigods to bear.

Percy, on the other hand, was grinning joyously. Finally, people who could understand his misery. What a cruel man you are, Percy.

"Now what do I do?", he asked himself, mind-numbing boredom already beginning to seep into his psyche.

"Guess I go visit Chiron.", he said promptly, before vanishing in an instant.

* * *

"Chiron! Give me something to do!", Percy demanded childishly as he pushed the door of the Big House open, scaring the shit out of its inhabitants.

"Holy fucking shit!", Dionysus screamed, scattering his cards all over the table.

Chiron merely aimed his bow toward Percy, before realizing it was Percy.

"Fucking hell, Peter! How do you even do that?!", Dionysus hollered as he hastily gathered his cards. Being the son of Poseidon, Percy's powerful aura was supposed to be easy to sense. Apparently, that wasn't the case.

"Percy? Perfect timing! I was just about to call you.", Chiron said mirthfully, before putting away his bow.

"Why?", Percy asked, raising an intrigued eyebrow.

"2 things.", Chiron said, raising two fingers in the air. "One: How do you do the things you do? Creating various objects, to be more precise.

Percy was expecting this. Eventually, they'd ask him how he could do the feats he has done. Of course, he can't just say 'I can warp reality.'. That would cause a plethora of unnecessary problems. So, he thought of an alternative answer.

"Well, you know how my Dad created horses out of water?", Percy asked, and Chiron nodded his head. "Well, it's quite similar to that. My Dad didn't just get water and willed it to become a horse. It's not that simple."

Percy's eyes gleamed unnaturally as he fashioned his explanation.

"He had to have a very vivid picture of the molecular structure of the organism he wanted to create. He had to know how many cells it had to have, bone density, muscular structure, etc. He used the water as the building blocks, because that's what he has complete control over. He transmuted the water. It was his medium." Percy explained. "I did something similar. The two main differences are that my creations weren't organic, and I used water vapor as a medium."

Chiron's eyes were filled with awe, clearly impressed with the meticulous and creative use of his powers. Dionysus was very impressed, but also a bit unsettled.

' _That feat requires nearly godlike control over his power. Uncle Poseidon says he could do the same at a younger age, but he had the advantage of being a pureblood god. This boy's only part god._ ' Dionysus thought to himself, his mind buzzing with explanations and hypothesis. ' _Not to mention his creations are much more complex. High-tech gadgets, instead of mere weapons._ '

"That requires a tremendous amount of mental fortitude.", Dionysus stated, for once completely alert and serious.

"I know.", Percy said, his stoic façade hiding the glee he had at the so-far successful deception. "I had to practice for hours everyday for 3 years just to be able to make one phone."

Chiron snickered in amusement, while Dionysus just snorted snidely.

"You teenagers and your phones.", Dionysus sighed, bemoaning the unhealthy habits of today's youth. Hypocritical, coming from the literal God of Alcohol.

' _Haha, my Bullshitting level has finally reached level 100._ ', Percy thought to himself proudly.

"Anyway, what's the other thing you called me here for?", Percy asked inquisitively. He wondered if it was a quest of some sort, but he highly doubted it. According to the veteran campers, you don't get quests until you've been suitably trained. Not that he needs training. Arrogant prick.

Chiron's mood soured, his face twisting as if in pain. Even Dionysus suddenly grew somber, his eyes losing any hint of playfulness.

"The Gods of Olympus have called for you.", Chiron informed, his voice solemn and humorless.

Percy's face darkened, his mind immediately recalling the dream he had a few days ago.

"Why?", he asked rather dispassionately. He's read his myths, and he knew how harsh and inhumane the gods can be, with the exception of a few. If the myths were true, of course. The again, Chiron's rather sullen mood more than confirms his suspicions.

"Someone has stolen Zeus's Master Bolt, you see.", Dionysus answered gruffly, shuffling up in his seat. "He immediately rationalized that you, as the only demigod child of Poseidon, stole it. Hades has yet to brake the Vow, no God is allowed to steal another's weapon, and Zeus turned hir only child into a tree. So, the only likely suspect is you."

Percy's jaw dropped, his incredulity palpable for all to see.

"How do you even steal that?", Percy whispered, more than a little astonished. "Does Zeus just leave it in his bedroom or something? Because if I had the most powerful weapon in the Greek Pantheon, then I'd have stitched it in my arm at this point."

Dionysus snickered despite the situation, but Chiron remained steadfast.

"Regardless, you have been called to stand before the Olympian council. Your father remains firm in his stance to defend you, but Zeus is growing increasingly paranoid. He needs that weapon, especially with the Rider running lose. Apparently, the fiend has a rather intimidating amount of power."

Percy minutely flinched at the mention of the Rider, but no one noticed.

"When do we leave?", Percy asked, trying to mask his excitement

Dionysus stood up abruptly, turning Percy's attention towards him. With a brief flicker of his aura, he was suddenly dressed in a purple toga, or whatever it is Greek Gods wear for formal gatherings. Percy never really gave a shit, finding such trivial information beyond worthless.

"We go now.", Dionysus announced, his tone now regal and serene, befitting of a god.

Percy grinned wickedly, his thoughts travelling at light speed.

 _'Finally, I get to see what these gods are all about.'_

* * *

 **By the way, thank you for all the attention this fic has been getting.**

 **It's nice to know that the story I'm creating for fun is being appreciated.**

 **Thanks to you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been a while, guys. I apologize for the 5 month break. Had to deal with college enrollment and entrance tests. But no worries.**

 **Let me say this. I WILL finish this story. There will be breaks between chapters, but that's all.**

 **With that being said, here's the chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson or any cannon character that appears in this story. All rights belong to Rick Riordan and their respective owners.**

* * *

Percy is not someone who can be easily impressed. This is common knowledge to everyone who knows him intimately.

Being sovereign above all reality tends to ensure that not a lot will take your breath away with sheer magnificence.

However, even Percy couldn't help but feel the faintest stirrings of wonder within him as he gazed at Olympus.

' _Holy shit! It's somehow even more magnificent now that I'm actually seeing it.'_ , Percy marveled to himself. Now that he isn't peering through the lens of dreams, he can now make out minute details he previously missed .

Olympus is truly a stupendous dwelling fit for the Gods. Its breathtaking structures seem to be fashioned out of precious metals that simply can't be found in the Mortal World. The metals themselves, Percy analyzed, are durable enough to endure incomprehensible amounts of force.

' _Hephaestus, you don't hold back, do you? These buildings could probably tank 15 'Fat Men' and still hold up. Fucking awesome._ ', Percy postulated, his respect for the Forge God rising.

He looked back at the elevator he, Chiron, and Dionysus came from. He observed the elevator, and noticed the various intricate runes carved all over it.

' _There's a fuck ton of magic emanating from those runes. They don't look Celtic or Grecian. Must be some type only the big shots know. The runes themselves are what probably allowed us to traverse through the Mortal world._ ', Percy concluded, still looking intently at the mystical symbols that seemed to glow and shift as he peered at it.

"Come now, Perseus. We mustn't keep the Gods waiting.", Chiron called out. His tone was serene, but there was a faint undertone of urgency. The Gods are not the patient type, it seems.

"Hold on. I'm still looking around.", Percy said dismissively, making Dionysus snicker at his uncaring disposition. The only person he knew who treated a call from the Gods with such apathy and boredom was Hephaestus.

Chiron just sighed tiredly, having grown accustomed to Percy's…difficult demeanor. He resigned himself to observing the young man as he went about his business, which he seemed to take far more seriously than the Gods' call.

Percy looked around him once more, this time paying more focus on the environment, instead of the luxurious buildings. He noticed that everything here seem to be built upon clouds. Cumulonimbus clouds, to be precise. Fitting, since the Lord of the place is also the God of Thunderstorms. The clouds themselves can support the weight of everything here, for some reason.

' _Now that I think about it, it's not completely unbelievable. It's cold and windy, so maybe the ice crystals within the clouds are being constantly clumped together via localized extreme winds. It's kind of like what the Flash does, except at a much grander scale. It would explain why I can feel the cold through my shoes._ ', Percy speculated. ' _Or maybe it's just magic, I don't know._ '

He looked up at the sky, which seemed to be in a state of perpetual nightfall. He peered over the edge of Olympus, and felt a slight chill crawl up his spine.

The jet-black void he was staring at seemed endless, and it might very well be. The empty cosmos enveloped the whole of Olympus, like a poor man desperately grasping a tiny pearl in his hands. An uncountable number of shimmering stars decorated the darkness, like rare crystals embedded across bedrock.

It was…stunning. The various star systems scattered across this realm glowed beautifully in different colors. One glittered in green, another twinkled an alluring purple, while another gleamed a deep crimson.

Percy was beguiled by the astonishing sight. Absentmindedly, he raised his left hand to the sky. He gently brushed it over the stars, as if he were sweeping dust aside. The stars gleamed brighter once his hand glided over them, as if they were fairies twinkling in delight.

' _The God's may be assholes, but holy shit, they're artistic. I now have inspiration for when I start making my own universes._ ', Percy thought to himself. He used his supernatural senses to memorize the fundamental aspects of this hidden universe, so that he can have a basis for when he starts creating his own.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?", Dionysus remarked from behind Percy. Percy looked over his shoulder, his viridescent eyes peering into Dionysus' cerulean blue. He then went back to looking at the celestial bodies, enraptured by their ethereal beauty.

"Yup. They remind me of those desktop wallpapers in Google.', Percy acknowledged. Dionysus laughed lightly at that. He, too, was gazing at the cosmos, but his eyes were tinged with nostalgia.

"I remember the day when this boundless space was completely empty. Zeus and the original Olympians were fine with living in a desolate void. After all, they grew up in war, so they cared little of aesthetics.", Dionysus explained. Percy looked at the Wine God, intrigued by this trivia he was being given.

"But when the second generation of Olympians came along, we brought with us a wave of creativity, so to speak. Especially the likes of Athena, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. They played crucial roles in decorating this void. There were no real battles they had to concern themselves with, so they focused their divine powers into creation and art instead of destruction and death. I was present when they fashioned stars out of their powers. Hephaestus' fire gave birth to the all the stars here in this realm. Athena was responsible for arranging all of them in elaborate patterns and constellations, while Aphrodite was the one who gave them their unearthly hues.", Dionysus said wistfully, as if recalling fond memories.

Percy was dreadfully curious and excited. If he wanted to, he could peer into Dionysus' mind to see that precious memory. But he wasn't a prick. So, he left it alone.

"That's pretty cool.", Percy remarked. He wondered if he could eventually, with enough practice, design a universe this intricately.

' _Welp, I guess I'll have to hit the comics again._ ', Percy thought to himself, smiling in anticipation.

* * *

' _Hmmm…'_ , Percy hummed to himself as he looked at the rather egotistic design of the entrance to the Throne Room.

The door was decorated lavishly, with priceless gems both known and unknown to mankind embedded into the Celestial Bronze door. Baroque carvings littered the door, depicting the various acts the Gods partook in.

It spoke of shameless extravagance and pompousness. Given what Percy knew of the Gods based on the many myths about them, he wasn't surprised in the least.

' _Ok. I haven't even met them and I'm already dying on the inside. This will be fun.'_ , Percy thought sarcastically to himself.

"You ready, Peter Johnson.", Dionysus asked, already dressed in a pristine purple toga and a laurel wreath on his head. He would've looked regal, if he didn't look like a coach potato who lived in a trailer park in the woods.

"Sure. Let's get this over with. I have to catch up with Hunter x Hunter.", Percy said impatiently. Dionysus raised a brow at that.

"Which arc are you at currently?", Dionysus asked curiously. He watched both the 1999 and 2011 versions, as well as read the manga. He was a BIG fan, to say the least. The writing was praiseworthy, which means a lot coming from a god who lived through the Classical and Renaissance eras. The art could use some work, though.

"I'm in the Chimera Ant Arc. Meruem just met Kumogi.", Percy replied. He was initially shocked that Dionysus knew what Hunter x Hunter was, but he masked it well. In retrospect, he shouldn't be too surprised given the manga he had scattered all over the Big House when they first met.

"Meruem, huh? Let me tell you this. He is one of my favorite villains in anime. One of the best written, in my opinion.", Dionysus said proudly.

"Really? How good is he compared to Johann Liebert?", Percy inquired. Dionysus looked appalled when he heard that.

"Are you joking? No one tops Johann Liebert as a villain.", Dionysus hissed. "However, Meruem does come close. I'll say he's within the Top 10."

Percy ran a hand through his hear, looking pensive as he processed that statement. To be part of the Top 10 list of the Greatest Anime Villains ever is a very prestigious title. Meruem certainly is menacing, but he has yet to fully exhibit any character development. But Percy is assuming he'll see a lot of that in the upcoming episodes.

"That just makes me want to finish this meeting sooner.", Percy said, grinning in excitement. He can't wait to finish the Chimera Ant Arc.

Dionysus smiled toothily at that. He can always respect a fellow otaku with good taste.

The door to the Throne Room suddenly opened, snapping the two out of their thoughts.

Steeling themselves, they walked into the 'Hall of The Gods'.

Just as Percy thought the place couldn't be any more sumptuous, he was proven wrong.

For one, the place was humongous. Easily topping the Madison Square garden in size, the room has to at least have a field size of 82,000 square meters.

The place was also very monarchical in its design and architecture. From the pillars to the floor, everything here made the luster and magnificence of the Buckingham Palace look stale in comparison. No surprise, since the Hall of the Gods had a literal night sky as a ceiling.

However, the Thrones seem to be the ones with the most effort put into them. Each Throne looked different, with its appearance being a supposed reflection of the god who owns them.

Zeus's throne was made of platinum, with depictions of violent storms and lightning carved into the metal. It gave of the unmistakable scent of ozone.

Poseidon's throne was less grandiose, but still regal. It looked to be the $1000000000 version of a deep sea fishing chair, with a holster for his Trident on the side. Fitting for the God of Marine Life. He'd have to ask his dad if he could sit on it later.

He could have kept on admiring the thrones for a bit longer, but his attention was immediately drawn to the Hearth in the middle. The fire it gave of was…confusing. It seemed to burn more fiercely than any star ever could, but it was also gentle and welcoming. Perhaps it's a manifestation of the power of the goddess he could see tending to it. Hestia, he believed her name was.

Said goddess smiled benevolently at him, her gaze tender and compassionate. She looked inhumanly beautiful, with an unblemished face and perfect proportions. She easily outclassed any actress in beauty. In Percy's eyes, Rias Gremory would look like Hestia if she were real. That's how beautiful she was. However, Percy did not let her beauty distract him from the fact that the immense presence she was exhibiting was many times greater than Dionysus'. Even then, Percy could tell that it was heavily restricted.

"Well then, you two took your time.", Zeus boomed, his voice deep bellowing like thunder. His electric blue eyes peered straight into Percy's eyes, conveying his displeasure.

"Sorry, Father. We were talking about mutual hobbies.", Dionysus said smoothly, his form shifting into a much leaner and handsome build. He now looked suave and poised, which fit the tone at which he addressed his father.

"Humph! Next time, save such trivia for later. Now, let's talk business.", Zeus ordered, radiating an aura of supremacy that would've made lesser gods unknowingly stand taller. Percy thought it was cool, though he frankly didn't care too much about powerplay.

"Percy Jackson, you have been called here today due to an accusation I have levied against you.", Zeus began, his tone grave and serious. "Did you or did you not steal the Master Bolt?"

"No, I didn't.", Percy answered impassively, his face devoid of any emotion.

'I have nothing to hide, besides my browser history. On second thought, I don't give enough of a shit to hide that.', Percy thought to himself. He was apathetic to this meeting, as he felt the gods aren't petty enough to harm him over something he truly didn't do. If they were, then he'd just summon his 'Anti-God Squad'.

Zeus looked over at Apollo for confirmation. He would be able to discern whether the young man spoke the truth or not.

"He's not lying.", Apollo confirmed, still mirthful despite the situation.

Zeus frowned, terribly displeased with the situation. Not because he won't be able to punish the boy, but because he had no existing culprit. He wasn't quite sure who else stole the Bolt, and the suspects he was currently considering would require tremendous efforts to investigate. He disliked relying on fellow Olympians, even Athena, who he favored well.

"See, brother? My son has no part in this spectacle.", Poseidon declared, more than a little aggravated that his son would be suspected of a crime of this magnitude.

"Very well. It seems this issue would require more thorough investigation. First, I want to hear if anyone here has any idea as to who the suspect is.", Zeus spoke, looking at every god in the throne room.

"You have many enemies, father. The suspect could be anyone from any pantheon. It doesn't help that the power of the Bolt is considered one of the most dangerous in the universe.", Athena explained, her tone tranquil despite the dire implications of what she was saying.

"I doubt it was a god. Ambitious as we all may be, gods do not want to risk war with other pantheons. The suspect is likely a monster, demon, or some other enemy of the gods.", Hephaestus speculated, his theory gaining approving nods from Apollo and Hermes.

"I agree. The enemies of the gods are plentiful, and many have desired to attain the powerful weapons of different gods before.", Athena said. Zeus looked contemplative, trying to think of a monster who would steal his bolt. He knew many, but he could not think of an enemy powerful and daring enough to succeed. Besides…

"I think I can help.", Percy said nonchalantly, drawing all eyes on him.

"Really now?', Athena drawled, her eyes conveying doubt and disregard. She is not very fond of the boy, for she reminded him too much of Poseidon in his youth.

"Yup. In fact, I can get your Bolt right now.", Percy said, his tone holding no arrogance, only assurance. Ares laughed uproariously, his red eyes glinting mockingly.

"Go home, boy. You've already fulfilled your purpose. Leave this to us now, will you?", Ares said arrogantly. He didn't know what the kid was up to, but he highly doubted he could do as he bragged. He knows where the Bolt is, and it's probably in _safe_ hands by now.

Percy just smiled serenely, before snapping his fingers.

Zeus was suddenly aware of something flying straight towards him at blitzing speed. It tore through space, piercing through the door and flying towards him at light-speed. Just as it was about to strike him violently in the face, he snatched it out of the air. He scrutinized it, his eyes slowly widening in disbelief as he realized what it was.

"The Bolt? How?", he whispered in slight awe. The other gods weren't any different.

Hephaestus was amazed, for he had not expected such a feat from a demigod. Hell, he would be stupefied to see something like that from a god. Athena was speechless, but she was also coming up with a staggering number of possible explanations as to how the boy was able to do it.

Apollo and Hermes were grinning gleefully, more than awed by the display. Especially Hermes, who was able to see Percy move out of the Bolt's way as it tore through the door. Dionysus just sighed, already accustomed to such the boy shitting out bullshit hacks.

Hera was slightly astonished, though she regained her composure quickly. It wouldn't be proper to convey her awe so openly. She was very curious about her nephew now, and no doubt they'll all have answers soon. Demeter and Hestia felt the same, though Hestia was openly displaying her joy.

Aphrodite, no surprise, was eyeing the boy in interest. For a boy so young, he was already capable of performing feats she had no idea were possible. Certainly, it was possible to call a weapon towards you from great distances with magic. Thor was capable of doing this with Mjolnir, and other gods could too. But Zeus' Bolt contains so much volatile energy that any magic that reaches out towards it is violently rejected. Hermes learned this the hard way when he tried to whisk the Bolt away from Zeus as a prank. Only Zeus could call the Bolt to him, and he tried. But for some inexplicable reason, it wouldn't come. So, to see this youth do something Zeus can't, is very mind-boggling. Aphrodite scrutinized the boy, eyeing the boy up and down as if he were a frog in a dissection table.

' _Interesting._ ', she thought to herself, unknowingly licking her lips.

Percy suddenly shivered in slight fear and unease, reminiscent of the time he accidentally walked into an alleyway filled with horny transgenders in Thailand. _'I feel like a shota in a doujin._ ', he thought to himself. He ought to be on guard for possible predators.

Ares masked his seething rage behind an expression of mild surprise. He knew immediately that the Big Man would be more than displeased with what just happened.

' _Shit! I'm lucky the Big Man is still a bunch of mutilated limbs. I can still get the bolt back to that thief boy. I can't lose my cool now. Shit, could this day get any weirder?'_ , Ares ranted to himself.

Suddenly, a scintillating light flared into existence in the center of the Throne Room. Artemis collapsed painfully into the pristine floor, staining it gold with her blood. She twitched and spasmed, her grotesque injures and horrific burns making movement immensely difficult.

She looked at all the dumbfounded gods (and Percy) through her fading vision.

"..elp…me.", she said unintelligibly before losing consciousness.

' _Shit!_ ', both Percy and Ares thought dreadfully.

* * *

For a while, there was nothing but demoralizing silence. The air of Mount Othrys, which was already unsettling to begin with, was made all the more blood-curdling due to the palpable sense of displeasure all the inhabitants can feel emanating from their ruler.

Atlas, as powerful as he was, could not help but shiver slightly at the fearsome ire he could feel from the apparition of his youngest brother. Kronos is still healing, but he's still a fierce entity with unparalleled power. Needless to say, it would be unwise to anger him.

Which was exactly what they did, though it was completely unintentional.

In no conceivable way would they have been able to predict the sudden disappearance of the Master Bolt, which was kept in a chest inscribed with arcane runes courtesy of Kronos himself. Though Atlas fears this fact probably won't calm the Titan King down.

" _ **Can you imagine what it feels like? The object you strived hard to attain, suddenly taken away from your grasp?**_ ", Kronos intoned, his voice deceptively soothing and calm. His golden eyes, however, glowed bright with rage and malice.

"Do not worry, uncle. We will get it back. Rest assured.", Atlas vowed, clutching his javelin tightly to quell his rising fear.

Kronos' apparition tilted its head slightly, before chuckling in amusement. It was unsettling, the way he laughed, for it was indistinguishable from the laugh a sibling would let out after hearing of his brothers' nonsensical tales. It was almost familial, if it weren't for the sheer terror it invoked from Atlas.

" _ **Oh, dear Atlas. You won't need to concern yourself with this anymore.**_ ", Kronos spoke, as his apparition slowly dissipated into the wind.

" _ **I'll do it myself.**_ ", Kronos declared, his golden eyes shining brightly before he vanished completely into the ether.

* * *

 **Finished. I have to say, I was a bit unmotivated. Until i remembered Kronos was the main antagonist of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Needless to say, I'll have fun altering his character.**

 **I plan to make his personality similar to that of All For One's (My Hero Academia).**

 **Now that's a scary man.**

 **EDIT: I honestly thought Atlas was Kronos' brother. Apologies, the Mythos gets convoluted after a while.**

 **Anyway, see you guys soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Greetings, friends. This break was not as long as the previous one, so I'm improving, I guess.**

 **But regardless, here's the next chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: This story is a non-profit, fan-written work based on the original source material. All rights belong to Rick Riordan and the respective owners of whichever character/s are used in the story.**

* * *

The trepidatious silence that blanketed the entire Throne Room lasted mere seconds, before being abruptly broken by Apollo's distraught cry.

"Artemis!" Apollo screamed, very quickly shrinking down and appearing beside her seriously injured form. Using his peerless sight, he carefully scrutinized her body for injuries, feeling more and more anxious and furious as he noted the severity of each wound he found.

"17 lacerations around the chest and abdomen, all cauterized…9 broken ribs…shattered kneecaps…severe internal bruising…and 4th degree burns! Fuck's sake, what happened to you?!" Apollo bellowed, incensed and concerned at the pitiful state her sister was in. His brooding was of such severity, that he failed to notice the other gods had long since gathered around them.

"These injuries can only come from that hellish Rider." Zeus whispered darkly, his eyes sparkling in an apoplectic rage. He watched as the worried Apollo began healing Artemis's wounds, amplifying cell regeneration, reassembling the bone fragments, and outright replacing burnt muscles and tendons. In frankly no time at all, Artemis was completely healed. However, Apollo could still see that she was in unbearable pain despite her unconscious state.

"Her soul has been scorched…" Hestia realized, her eyes alight with horror. The other gods noticed as soon as she pointed it out, and recoiled in shock and fear. With their divine sight, they saw Artemis's soul, once a sublime and radiant silver, now reduced to a miserable, blackened ember. Only the faintest flickering of silver can be seen.

"What a frightening power. Only the likes of the Archdemons and Angels can do this." Poseidon stated, eyes furrowed as he knelt next to Apollo to better observe the quivering soul. His godly aura slithered up to Artemis's essence, seeking to establish an empathic connection, only for her soul to abruptly flinch away.

"She's terrified." Demeter noticed, her palms clenching and unclenching in worry. She looked to Athena, who herself seemed to be unnerved, if the slight trembling of her fingers were any indication.

"It's no surprise. Even a terrible burn on the physical body can cause mental trauma. A burn to the soul, which is infinitely more painful, must've had a severe negative impact on her mind." Athena stated, her eyes glinting as she watched Artemis's soul, which was flickering about like a candle in the wind.

"So, are we done _studying_ her? Because I really think we should heal her now. Apollo's about to go supernova here." Hephaestus drawled, bringing everyone's attention to the _literally_ seething Apollo. Spiderweb cracks of magma appeared around his white-hot eyes, and searing gas was expelled from his mouth. He was shaking, and his breathing became more and more erratic.

" **Are you done?** " Apollo gritted out, his fists clenched tightly. His glowering eyes looked over at Athena, who remained clinical and calm, despite the steadily rising temperature.

"Calm yourself, Apollo. I'm merely making my own diagnosis." Athena said coolly.

" **That's why I asked. Are you done with your diagnosis? Because I can't heal a divine soul alone.** " Apollo replied, still greatly incensed. Though it became clear to everyone that his great rage was not aimed at any of the individuals in this room.

Athena's eyes seemed to softened the slightest bit, expressing sympathy as she looked at the way Apollo clung to his twin's body.

"Let's heal here at your place. This is far from an ideal infirmary." Athena stated as her from started shimmering in place. Apollo nodded stiffly, his seething aura simmering down as he lifted his sister bridal style.

"Father, we'll be gone awhile. Is there anything we still need to do?" Athena asked.

"No. Any issues can be handled without your assistance. Go now. And good luck." Zeus thundered, his usually stormy eyes showing the barest hints of concern. The two gods nodded, before disappearing into Apollo's castle.

"I should go also. I'm sure my caduceus can probably help with the healing process somehow." Hermes said soberly, before disappearing as soon as Zeus nodded in assent.

All the while, Percy stood in the sidelines. Beneath a mask of stone-cold indifference, Percy was panicking.

' _Shit! That was Ghost Rider's work. I knew the gods where going to act even faster than the government, but not this fast. If I had known, I would've told every member of the Jikei-dan to act with more restraint. The gods would only be more adamant in capturing him. Thank Heaven Madara and the others haven't been discovered yet.'_ Percy ranted internally, his panicked mind processing thoughts at faster than light speeds. His attention was back on the gods, who've all situated themselves back in their thrones. As of now, his stupendous feat was momentarily pushed aside.

"All of you know for a fact that we cannot allow this to go unpunished." Zeus snarls, his eyes sparkling with barely contained outrage. He couldn't quite get the horrific image of Artemis's broken body and soul out of his head. Throughout the entire ordeal, it took the entirety of his willpower to keep his shaking as imperceptible as possible. "Artemis is one of us. Family. No one gets to commit as grievous a sin such as this and gets to go on his merry way."

"Indeed, this is a terrible crime. But let us not forget that none of this would have happened if you hadn't insisted that the Rider must be captured instead of invited, brother." Hestia reminded, making her displeasure clear to all in the room. She was noticeably more downcast then before, her eyes dimming and her posture stiffer. Even the Hearth was not as beaming and welcoming.

Zeus was ready to snap harshly, his lips twisted into a vicious snarl, but he stopped himself. He leaned back into his throne, and took a deep calming breath. "Hestia, that wouldn't be possible. I studied this creature's habits, both in the reality he's in now and in the fiction he was depicted in. He attacked anyone who has committed terrible acts against the innocent. I'm certain all of us fall into that category, so an invitation wasn't an ideal course of action. We also could not just leave him alone. Magic that powerful must be studied and contained, lest it go out of control and bring ruin to everything." Zeus explained stoically.

"Understood. So, what do we do now?" Dionysus asked, phlegmatic but stern. He looked over to Hephaestus, who was usually one of the more judicious of them when Athena was not around. Hephaestus himself seemed to be in deep deliberation, with his eyes closed and his breathing even. Finally, he opened his eyes and addressed Zeus, who also seemed to be in deep thought.

"I could send in my more combat-oriented automatons. Now that we have a hint of the Rider's power, we now know that there's a risk in sending one of our own to capture him. Artemis, who's no slouch in combat, was overpowered, and we don't even know if the Rider had a hard time in their battle. Thus, sending in my automatons may be an ideal solution. Individually, they're not as powerful as any of us, but they're both numerous and low-risk." Hephaestus explained, gaining approving nods from the other Olympians.

Zeus contemplated this idea, rubbing his brow as he tried to envisage the scenario in his head. There are numerous flaws to this plan. One, the automatons are not as powerful as the gods. Two, the abilities they possess lack versatility. Three, the Rider may possess an ability that could allow him to manipulate the automatons. The third flaw, while unlikely, was dangerous. The Rider could then just easily deactivate the machines, or worse, hack into the software and discover a path that he could trace back to Olympus. Thankfully, Hephaestus has methods to counter these flaws. Since he could operate these machines across dimensions, he could just think of ways to utilize the automatons' abilities to his advantage. And should the Rider have the ability to hack into the software of the machines, Hephaestus could just force the machines to self-destruct before the Rider could gain any relevant information.

"A sound plan. Before we decide, any other suggestions?" Zeus inquired, looking around the room. A reflective silence then filled the room, not unlike the silence that stretches out across a library. Scenarios were visualized, ideas were given thought, and plans were discarded as each god debated with themselves.

Ares, however, was thinking of something a bit more heinous than capture. ' _Ok, Kronos will be understandably upset that the Master Bolt was taken from him. However, if I report this to him, it might calm him down. No doubt he'll want to recruit the Rider to his cause. How he'll do that, I have no clue. But it could work. And if I could take the Master Bolt back also, then even better. Anything to ensure that he won't lose his shit. Warrior I may be, but Kronos is a fucking beast._ ' Ares shivered, trying not to dwell on the Time Lord's current whereabouts.

While all this was happening, Percy was also in a state of cogitation. ' _Alright, as of right now, Ghost Rider is the only one who's been in the limelight. No surprise, since the ISIS is a very infamous group. Madara may be revealed soon, since the Japanese government is starting to notice the disappearances of prominent Yakuza members. Rorschach is fucking over both the Crips and the Bloods. I don't know how he's kept that quiet. All in all, every member is doing their job perfectly well. Though, it's only a matter of time before they get revealed. The question is, which is the best way to expose them? Do I just let them to be revealed one by one? Or do I reveal them all in one fell swoop? I like the 2_ _nd_ _option better. But how?'._ Percy mused to himself, glaring at the floor. Then his eyes lit up, and he barely stopped himself from outright grinning.

' _I got it! Make any one of the members do an act so unbelievable that the UN will have to talk about it. Then have the entirety of the Jikei-dan crash that meeting. Like when the Joker crashed that gang meeting in The Dark Knight! Fucking genius!'_ Percy praised himself, trying to contain his delight and excitement. _'But what do we do? What could we do that's so sensational, they just have to talk about it?',_ Percy thought to himself. He scratched his head, the most ostentatious and gaudy of acts flying around in his head. Then he caught one.

' _North Korea.',_ he whispered within the confines of his mind. ' _NORTH KOREA! That's it! We dismantle their nukes, take out their soldiers, and turn Kim into a plant! Oh, that's perfect. And I know just the guy for the job. Time to send in the Spec-'_ his train of thought was then abruptly interrupted by a mighty earthquake that violently shook the whole palace. And judging by the panicked shrieks he could hear from all the way outside, the whole of Olympus felt that too.

The gods quickly rose from their thrones, completely unaffected by the by the ferocious shaking of the ground. Zeus brandished his Master Bolt, and his now hard eyes turned toward his equally grim brother.

"Brother, stop this quake now." Zeus ordered, his aura crackling in response to the abhorrent malice that suddenly swarmed the whole realm. Poseidon nodded, and with an instantaneous flex of his godlike aura, the earthquake was quelled.

"That earthquake would've turned the US into dust in seconds. And this nauseous evil…how is he this powerful? Has he regained his physical body?" Poseidon whispered, the quiver in his voice not quite as discreet as he would have liked. Not that the other gods could blame him, as they also couldn't quell the dread stirring within them.

"If he has, then we're fucked." Ares growled, his face displaying a myriad of different emotions, fear and unease being the most apparent. ' _What the fuck is he doing here? He's supposed to be a bunch of mutilated limbs!'_

"No…he hasn't." Hera observed, the slight trembling of her scepter the only indication of her mounting fear. "This is not his physical form. It's all his soul."

"And yet he could do this much. What a fiend." Aphrodite glared, calling upon her magics in preparation for a battle. The other gods prepared themselves as well, beckoning their godlike powers for frantic battle, before vanishing.

Percy was dumbfounded, not only because of the turn of events, but also because of the sheer enormity of the malicious essence he's currently feeling. If he were to make an accurate analogy of what it felt like, it would be akin to a repulsive swarm of flies vast enough to encompass the vacuum of space. The aura also seems to be in a perpetual state of intricate motion, as if the _flies_ were moving in elaborate and methodical patterns eerily similar to the various cogs and gears of a… _clock_.

"Kronos…" Percy whispered in realization, before smiling in excitement.

* * *

Piercing through the dimensional boundaries that isolated Olympus was a laughably simple task. If Atlas can punch through space with brute strength alone, then Kronos can tear through it with a thought.

The magnificence and splendor of Olympus was lost to Kronos. After all, he never really cared much for the flagrant grandeur of luxury, as he sees such obvious displays of wealth as arrogant and excessive. No, he much preferred the subtle beauty of practical design. As he looked at what could only be the Throne Room, he could not help but feel disappointed. It was sturdy, no doubt, but much focus was given in making it look grandiose and divine. He compared it to his domain in Mount Othrys, a humongous mausoleum of black marble built to endure incomprehensible amounts of damage, and he found it lacking.

' _Oh, the foolishness of my dear children. In your feeble struggle to make yourselves look powerful, you ironically made yourselves more susceptible to attacks. You've been alive for so long, and yet you've learned so little.'_ Kronos lamented in his head. His wraith-like form seemed to churn like a maelstrom, indicative of the vexation he was currently feeling upon seeing the folly of his children.

' _Oh, you will rue this mistake. A lesson from your father.'_ Kronos thought to himself, his form twisting in a sort of sick wraith-like body then exploded into billions of other wraiths that scattered all over Olympus. In every infrastructure in Olympus, including the Throne Room, there hid an avatar of Kronos, completely eluding even the spectacular divine senses of the Olympians.

' _In all honesty, I've missed our little spats. So, let's play our game once more, children. A game we've played since time immemorial.'_ Kronos thought ominously, his billions of avatars twisting in excitement. Then he flared his seemingly endless magic, and Olympus shook.

* * *

When the gods appeared outside the Throne Room, the entire place was in pandemonium. The once marvelous statues and building were callously reduced to rubble and debris. Citizens were running around in abject horror, screaming madly into the air and clutching at their injured fellows. Some had been violently crushed like ants by the debris, and the putrid scent of corpses further propelled the citizens into panic. Diligent soldiers were admirably trying to evacuate civilians and help the injured, but they were accomplishing little. Horror had clutched tightly on the morale of the people, squeezing out the last vestiges of hope that remained.

"HEAR ME!" Zeus bellowed, his thundering voice resonating all across Olympus, momentarily suppressing all the panic and prompting all to listen.

"A great tragedy has befallen us. However, we are much stronger than this. Let us not allow this incident to send us all into a restless panic. I bid you to follow the soldiers' directions and evacuate. Worry not, my people. We will fix this, I swear it." Zeus promised, his words were spoken with such equanimity and confidence, that the people followed in an almost hypnotized fashion, alleviating their worries for the moment.

" _ **Will you now?"**_ Kronos spoke, his voice poised and aristocratic, but no less insidious. And just like that, the temporary calm that Zeus's oath accomplished was dashed away. However, there was no pandemonium. The instant Kronos's billions of avatars revealed themselves, every single entity on Olympus found themselves incapable of even the slightest movement. The miasma of terror that plagued Olympus mere moments before, was infinitesimal compared to the sheer dread that Kronos's presence inspired now. Even the Olympians felt a vague sense of dismay and pessimism when they gazed at Kronos's apparition, or in this case, apparitions.

"Kronos." Zeus intoned, his face twisting in outrage. Lightning started crackling into existence around him, filling the air with the scent of ozone. He brandished the Master Bolt, which hissed and sparked in response to Zeus's emotions. The other gods prepared their magic as well, filling the air with unbridled power.

" _ **Dear Heavens. It's the first time we've seen each other in eons, and you're already baring your fangs at me. How barbaric! Is this what my wife has been teaching you all these years? I will have a word with her later."**_ Kronos admonished lightly, in a twisted parody of a father scolding his children. This, no surprise, infuriated the Elder Olympians, especially Zeus.

"YOU WON'T TOUCH HER!" Zeus roared, aiming his Master Bolt at Kronos. With an incensed cry, he fired a stream of lightning straight at Kronos's avatars. The lightning bolt, white-hot and surging with the tremendous power of a dying star, struck the avatars and exploded. The explosion bathed the entire mountain in white-hot light, and everything in its path was atomized. There was no sound, only the faint ringing of static. When the explosion ended, all that remained was scorched air and melted rock. Zeus was breathing heavily, not out of exhaustion, but outrage. Only for his eyes to widen when he came to a frightening realization.

"Zeus! Our people were still there!" Hera shouted, her face twisted in horror. Zeus was stupefied, unable to even blink as he stared at the scorched ground his people where standing on seconds before.

"Fool! We've faced him before. You know he'd try to get in your head!" Poseidon reproached angrily, directing his indignant gaze at his brother. He looked over to Hestia, who was trying desperately to hold back her tears. _'Hestia knew everyone who was caught up in that blast. Be thankful that she won't blame you for this, brother.'_

' _This brings back horrific memories. Our bastard father is just as devious as he is powerful._ ' Ceres cursed in her head. She channeled her magic into her scythe, increasing its durability and sharpness exponentially whilst giving it a mystical viridescent glow.

"Don't let him get to your head. Stay vigilant." she whispered urgently to the younger gods, who acknowledged her words with stiff nods.

" _ **Hahahahahahaha! Do you truly hate me that much, Zeus? That you'd strike me even if your people where in the way? Well, don't fret. You're hate for me…"**_ intoned Kronos, who was completely unaffected by Zeus's mighty blow. He and his billions of avatars started to swirl erratically, and time itself started to slow to a crawl. The Olympians, made to strike him with their celestial magics, but they were _way too slow_. Spells that should've taken mere microseconds to cast didn't even have time to manifest before Kronos struck. Instantaneously, Kronos's billions of avatars surrounded the Olympians. Motes of red light started to coalesce into crimson orbs of pulsating power before each avatar's _mouth_ , practically filling the air with malevolent energy. **"…is nothing compared to my hate for you."**

In that instant, billions of crimson orbs were fired at lightspeed towards the helpless Olympians. In that instant, the whole of Olympus drowned in red light.

* * *

' _Holy shit. I barely managed to BFR these people. Zeus really needs to control his temper.'_ Percy sighed in relief, his gaze directed at the unconscious citizens floating around his pocket dimension.

They were floating atop a tranquil ocean that encompassed everything he could see and beyond. The ocean itself was like a mirror, a clear reflection of the magnificent night sky, which glittered with countless stars that shone in a myriad of colors.

' _Ok, if you haven't noticed by now, I love star gazing. Fight me.'_ Percy thought to no one in particular. He brought his attention back to the citizens floating aimlessly around his realm. Using his divine eyes, he noticed many of them sporting rather horrific injuries. Injuries he then healed with a snap of his fingers.

' _Alright. Now that that's over, let's-'_ he was cut off from his thoughts by the rumbling of his dimension. The tranquil ocean churned slightly, and the light of the stars flickered on and off like cheap lightbulbs on the verge of a brownout.

' _No fucking way. As far as I know, that was just one blow, and its shock waves reached all the way here?! Damn, Kronos is no joke.'_ Percy thought, more than a little awed at the display of power. If he truly focused, he could feel Kronos's aura churning and twisting like a vicious swarm. _'And he's basically a ghost, yet I could still feel his presence as if he were here.'_

Percy frowned as he sat on top of his mystical ocean, going into a sort of reflective trance as he contemplated the situation. After a few moments, he decided.

' _Ok. Guess I'll help.'_

* * *

Hephaestus groaned in pain as he stood, his entire body aching in protest. It was incredibly difficult to breath, and he felt his chest practically compressing into itself. He was also coughing up an ample amount of ichor.

' _Ok, I have a punctured lung, 5 broken ribs, and internal bruising. Fuck omnidirectional attacks.'_ Hephaestus ranted in his head. He looked around, and failed to see much due to the massive amounts of smoke obscuring his vision. Using his divine senses, he noticed that Olympus was even more fucked than it already was. The Younger Olympians, including Athena's lot in Apollo's castle, were all unconscious. The Elder Olympians were in a state of delirium, which was no surprise given that majority of those crimson orbs were thrown straight at them. It's also worth noting that Kronos's attention was fixated on him. _'Fuck.'_

" _ **Very impressive, Hephaestus. Your durability is noteworthy for a lesser Olympian. Though it is expected, given that you are constantly exposed to the unstable energies emanating from your creations. I'd say you are the most respectable amongst your siblings."**_ Kronos complimented, somehow sounding terrifying despite giving genuine praise. Kronos's avatars were nowhere to be seen, and the wraith that levitated before him now had noticeably more features. He had sickly gray skin and an emaciated body, with wicked claws on his hands and feet. He had no eyes and lips, sporting a constant grin that had his vicious teeth on full display. Despite these features, however, he's still semi-transparent, making it clear that he's still just a spirit.

"Let's not screw around. Why are you here, Kronos?" Hephaestus asked promptly, calling upon his magic despite knowing he stands no chance. Kronos's grin stretched just a bit wider, and his aura seemed to quiver in mirth.

" _ **Oh, I could give a multitude of different answers to that single question. So, I'll give you the one you'll least expect."**_ Kronos said, before freezing Hephaestus in place with a twitch of his fingers. Hephaestus fought against the paralysis with all of his godly strength, but nothing happened. He could perceive things normally, but his body was frozen in time. Kronos leisurely floated around him, as if he were taking a therapeutic stroll in the park.

" _ **I'm here because I miss this."**_ Kronos revealed, inadvertently making Hephaestus cease his struggles. Kronos stopped floating around, seemingly gazing at nothing. _**"I miss all the sights, good and bad. I miss the sounds, be they laughter or screams. I miss the feeling of having power. I even miss the animosity coming from both my children and myself. I miss all of this…because I felt only emptiness in the void of Tartarus, where nothing exists. Not even emotion."**_ Kronos turned to Hephaestus, who shivered at the sheer hatred and loathing the Titan was exuding.

" _ **I truly meant it when I said that your father's hatred is nothing compared to my own. Your dynasty took my kingdom, one that I ruled over with maximum efficiency. Your dynasty took my brothers and comrades, and bestowed upon them punishments that lasted for eternity. Your dynasty mutilated my physical form and banished me to the worst part of Tartarus, where absolutely nothing could exist. And I endured that emptiness for billions of years."**_ Kronos seethed, losing all sense of nobility under all the murderous hatred. Hephaestus was forced to look straight at the wraith's empty eye sockets, which now glowed with a heinous golden light. Hephaestus then felt a searing pain in his side, where Kronos was burrowing his razor-sharp claws into.

" _ **In that mindless void, where even thought was sparse, I was only able to stay sane because of a single oath. An oath that resonated throughout the entirety of my essence until this very day."**_ Kronos then looked over his shoulder to the steadily rising Zeus, who matched his hateful gaze with an equally indignant glare. _**"'I will make you suffer'."**_

Zeus grinned savagely, brandishing his mighty Bolt for another calamitous battle.

"Don't rip off my lines, Father."

* * *

Percy stood atop what remained of the Throne Room.

He watched as the two incredibly powerful entities prepared to clash. He could feel their godlike energies grinding against each other, warping reality around them and sending ripples that can be felt even back in the main universe.

With a face that betrayed no emotion, he watched as Zeus and Kronos engaged in furious combat, as they did eons ago.

* * *

FInished. I had fun writing this chapter. I hope you like what I did with Kronos. I always found his character to be bland in the original story. Here, I tried to make him more...round. Hope I succeeded.

Also, I made a mistake back in the previous chapter. I wrote off Atlas as Kronos's brother, when he was actually his nephew. Thanks to Alex Focker for pointing it out.

Also, I had to change the summary, because people don't get Nazi jokes.

Anyways, see you next time.


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been 84 years. But I have finally returned.**

 **Greetings, friends. It's been awhile, 7 months to be exact. And I have no excuse. Just really didn't feel like writing.**

 **However, I'm finally a high school graduate enjoying summer vacation, so I might get back into writing again.**

 **MIGHT.**

 **DISCLAIMER: This story is a non-profit, fan-written work based on the original source material. All rights belong to Rick Riordan and the respective owners of whiever character/s appear in the story.**

* * *

Emptiness would be a more than apt description for the current realm he was occupying.

Blackness encompassed all that he could see, and from what his divine senses are telling him, it stretched on infinitely.

' _Good.'_ he thought to himself, satisfied. He made it this way, after all. It reflected the rather dire nature of his work. Endless and grim, with no trace of enjoyment at all.

' _Perhaps, this was why I was brought here.'_ he mused to himself. He quickly rid himself of such miscellaneous thoughts. _'Now is not the time.'_

He peered at the various things he procured for today. Around him, countless orbs of flickering light wandered aimlessly in the void. Many were flying around in what seemed to be abject panic, judging by the speed of which they're flying. Others were just floating lifelessly, giving of an air of resignation. Some were even flaring up like wildfire, roaring in indignation at their current state.

' _Souls of the damned.'_ he stated to himself. The task given to him by his superior was to slaughter as many sinners as he can from all over the universe. He shared this task with others like him, but they lacked the ability to operate at the universal scale that he could.

His task, however, didn't stop with death. He was Wrath incarnate, Vengeance given form, and Punishment made manifest. As such, he was to harvest the souls of the trillions he has already killed, and force them to feel all of their inhumane acts inflicted upon themselves repeatedly until their very minds are broken. A task that he will stoically carry out right now.

His hands, wrapped in emerald gloves, glowed a radiant green as eldritch magic slithered out from deep in the void and into the sinful souls. All at once, the trillions of souls stilled, now lulled deep into an unbreakable illusion.

Without any hint of emotion, he prepared to set out once more into the universe, before he felt it.

Divine magic flowed through his senses, raising his brow and piquing his interest. Using his divine senses, he gazed outside his void to see what was going on. Celestial energies were slamming chaotically against each other, causing ripples across the universe his creator was dwelling in. His eyes glowed like emerald flames, trying to ascertain the characteristics of the two combatants based on their celestial energies.

 _'Two gods fighting. Nay, one is a god, and the other one is...a wraith? A formless being with great power. Very similar to myself.' he observed. The god was giving of a feeling of unbridled rage and pride, whilst the wraith was filled with genuine glee and a hint of malice. There were multiple presences around them, all of them gods, judging by their almost blinding auras. The ones that stick out the most, however, were the two that are currently fighting, and the...'_

For but an instant, his lips twisted into a ghost of a smirk before disappearing. With his superior being there, he knew that the gods' chances of surviving were now much higher. Especially since he could detect not an ounce of the usual lethargy and nonchalance he had come to associate with his superior.

 _'It will be fine.'_ He thought to himself. _'This opponent is the most powerful one he had met so far, undoubtedly.'_

His eyes shone with righteous emerald flames. _'But if he could conjure someone like me, then he could certainly defeat someone like me.'_

* * *

Drawing his gaze from the battle on Olympus, the Spectre faded out of the void, intent on bringing more souls to justice.

Sally Jackson sighed in relief as she stepped home. While it is always a pleasure managing her pride and joy, the Gentle Tide, nothing beats the sweet relief of coming home. The fact that she doesn't have to clean it all the time helps immensely.

"Welcome home, Miss Sally. Dobby has cleaned the place and prepared dinner." Dobby proclaimed proudly, appearing right before her.

Sally smiled gratefully, rubbing Dobby's head affectionately, something the house-elf greatly enjoyed. "Thank you, Dobby. Just let me get dressed and we could eat together. Okay?"

"Eating...with Miss Sally?" Dobby whispered in horror, as if Sally had asked him to commit mutiny. "Preposterous. A house-elf must never dine with his master. Never!"

Sally laughed, amused at Dobby's antics. "Come now, Dobby. Don't ever forget Percy's only order."

Dobby's eyes widened. " _'You must treat us not as your masters, but as your closest friends.'_ " Dobby repeated reverently.

Sally smiled kindly at Dobby, before walking to her room. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't wait for me if you're really hungry."

Dobby looked at her back, before smiling brightly. "Dobby is truly lucky to have nice friends."

Said smile died immediately when the entire apartment shook as divine magic engulfed the whole city.

' _Nay, the whole world. Maybe more.'_ Dobby thought fearfully.

"Dobby!" Sally screamed. She ran back to the living room, looking weary and panicked. "What the hell was that?!" she shrieked, breathing rapidly. She looked pale and sickly, the potent magic clearly having adverse effects on her.

Dobby looked at her, projecting as much calm and reassurance as he could, despite shaking timidly himself. "Relax, Miss Sally." Dobby said soothingly, enveloping her in his magic. "Fear will do us no good."

Sally took deep, calming breaths. Once her quivering stopped, she asked again. "What's going on? Is Percy involved?" She immediately felt stupid asking the last question. No doubt Percy would already be there to see what the hell was happening.

Dobby shook his head. "Dobby doesn't know, Miss Sally. Dobby will ask the others." he answered, before closing his eyes. Dobby knew he was the weakest member of the _Jikei-dan._ In fact, he might not even be counted as a member, since he isn't going around ' _cleaning up filth'_. That's why Percy ensured that all of his creations are to be mentally linked, so that the weaker members can all upon the stronger ones for assistance. An idea that Dobby can truly appreciate now.

" _This is Dobby speaking. Miss Sally and Dobby need to know what's going on_." Dobby asked through the link.

" _Oh, hey! What's good, Dobby? Eh, it's just a couple of gods trying to see whose cock is bigger. One of them is a sparkling buff Gandalf and the other is...a humanity from Dark Souls?_ " a deep and mischievous sounding voice answered. ' _Alucard_ ' Dobby identified.

" _Alucard. You're watching it, right? Can you tell us what's happening?_ " a deep and gravelly voice asked Alucard. ' _Rorschach_ ' Dobby recalled.

" _What?! You really want me to describe every single detail to all of you? That's torture! I won't even get to enjoy it._ " Alucard whined childishly.

" _Once again, I wonder why Percy chose to bring forth the TFS version of you instead of the original._ " Rorschach stated blandly.

" _Probably because he knows I'm the shit._ " Alucard boasted, and everyone could somehow feel the savage grin he was sporting.

" _Before we get out of topic, perhaps I can just connect everyone to Alucard's mind and save him the trouble of having to narrate._ " a tranquil voice suggested. 'Martian Manhunter' Dobby thought.

" _I don't know, J'onn. I highly doubt anyone would appreciate the wonders my mind has to offer._ " Alucard cackled, sending shivers up Dobby's spine. Alucard was not the sanest of people.

" _He's right. I'd rather not delve into the bastard's mind, Manhunter._ " A deep, baritone voice replied, his tone conveying seriousness. 'Jotaro Kujo' Dobby thought.

" _I love you too, Jotaro-kun._ " Alucard taunted, using the voice of an actual girl.

" _Do not worry. I can filter out Alucard's...eccentricities. We'll only see and sense what he'll see._ " J'onn reassured.

" _In that case, then let's proceed._ " Rorschach stated.

" _Agreed._ " Jotaro affirmed.

" _C'mon, guys! You're missing out!_ " Alucard called, clearly excited.

" _Miss Sally must be connected as well._ " Dobby informed J'onn, and he felt the Manhunter give the telepathic equivalent of a nod.

" _Prepare yourselves._ " J'onn warned, before Dobby and everyone else felt their surroundings ripple like water.

* * *

Zeus let out a mighty below as he threw another bolt of lightning towards his father. The lightning bolt, crackling with enough energy to obliterate stars, phased through the dark specter, who laughed joyously as he danced through the air.

 _'Curses! My lightning bolt is magical in nature. It damages souls. So, why isn't he...'_ Zeus's eyes widened as the realization hit him. He frantically flew away from the sickly yellow orb that would've atrophied his muscles had it hit. He swerved through the air, dodging and twisting away from a volley of lethal spells. He flew upwards, and the bombardment followed.

' _I think I figured it out.'_ Zeus thought, as another bolt frizzled into existence in his hand. He threw it at Kronos, shearing through the spells in its path, and ultimately phasing through Kronos's ghostly form.

 _'I got it! He's not phasing through my attacks. He's forming holes in his body for my attacks to pass through. Smart. But I'll just have to throw my bolts faster than you can move.'_ Zeus smirked triumphantly, not realizing that he was flying straight into a swirling mass of golden energy. He looked up, his eyes wide in horror, as he tried to teleport away. He was an attosecond too late, as the swirling mass exploded with the strength of a dying galaxy.

Percy, who was watching a great distance away, whistled in appreciation. Around him were the other Olympians, most of whom were either still delirious or unconscious. Apparently, Kronos's magic functioned like a potent neurotoxin, and while he flushed it out of all of them, there were still lingering effects.

Even Hephaestus, who despite managing to get up earlier to confront Kronos, fell over once the adrenaline wore off and the malignant magics hit him full force.

Looking around at the Olympians in their enfeebled state, Percy couldn't help but be awed by Kronos's capabilities.

' _He's strong, but also incredibly devious. He managed to get the drop on the Olympians with that first attack, pumping them all full with his poison. Even Zeus was feeling it._ ' Percy thought, having taken note of Zeus's rather sluggish movements and erratic breathing. ' _That's why Zeus didn't sense the swirling mass until it was too late. The fact that Kronos was throwing enough spells to mask it from Zeus's weakened senses didn't help._ ' Percy assessed as he watched the unconscious Zeus plummet to the ground.

Zeus crashed to the ground with all the grace of a meteor, sending debris and dirt flying to the air. Kronos's ghost flickered into existence above his fallen son, his form twisting like a maelstrom.

 _ **"You have no idea how tempting it is to put an end to your existence right now. Every fiber of my being is screaming at me to scatter your molecules across this wasteland you call home. But that would be unwise."**_ Kronos whispered darkly to himself as he glared at Zeus's body. Kronos's eyes glowed a brilliant gold, and Zeus's form shone brightly as his Master Bolt appeared above him in a flash of light.

Kronos admired the godlike weapon, his eyes devouring every detail as he whispered gleefully to himself. "Thank Chaos I didn't give you enough time to use this on me." Kronos chuckled, genuinely relieved that he did not have to be on the receiving end of one of those blasts. It's called the _Master Bolt_ for a damn good reason.

Kronos absorbed the bolt into his avatar, and prepared to leave with his prize.

"S'up, man?" a voice greeted nonchalantly from behind him. Kronos's form stilled for a brief instant, before he looked behind him in surprise.

A male teenager was standing before him, dressed in casual clothing. He wore black pants, the _Camp Half-Blood shirt_ , and a red and white hoodie with the word _Oppai_ inscribed on its front. The boy himself would no doubt be considered attractive to many females, due to his divine lineage. He had tan skin, licorice black hair, and emerald eyes that seemed to glow eerily. He also possessed an incredibly muscular build that was hidden under all the baggy clothing he sported.

' _Ah, he's that type of warrior._ ' Kronos thought to himself, his gleaming eyes assessing every feature of the boy right in front of him, like a scientist would a curious subject. _'The type to conceal their strength, only to reveal it at the most opportune moment to maximize damage. Smart.'_

Kronos's eyes glinted joyously, and a smug grin suddenly formed on his gaseous form, glowing gold like his eyes. ' _However, you can't hide that aura from someone who has spent eons looking for the most fearsome of entities to empower his forces.'_

Percy's eyes narrowed, and his lips twisted minutely in discontent. _'Shit, he saw through me almost immediately. He'll come at me full force right of the bat. This'll be a chore.'_

 _ **"You possess a monstrous amount of power for one so young. Impressive! May I know your name, young man?"**_ Kronos asked politely, his tone genial and friendly.

"Percy Jackson. I'd shake your hand, but..." Percy looked awkwardly at Kronos's lack of a physical form.

Kronos's ghost chortled, his eyes literally twinkling in amusement. **_"A sense of humor. Something most of my family unfortunately lack."_**

Kronos looked at Percy curiously, his _head_ tilting in confusion. " ** _Now, is there something you need from me? Pardon the rush, but there is a project that I eagerly want to start working on. I'm quite excited."_** Kronos said, his voice getting a bit of a manic tint as he spoke of his pending project.

Percy just scratched his head, his face blank as he addressed Kronos. "Yes, actually. You see, that bolt is a rather powerful weapon. In Zeus's hands, it is dangerous enough. In the hands of certain crazy geniuses, it can become a threat to literally everything and everyone. As such, may I ask that you kindly return it to me?" Percy drawled, but his eyes were cold steel.

Kronos smiled kindly, his eyes shining brightly. **_"I'm sorry, Percy. But I'm afraid I have to decline. This bolt is a crucial component of my project. Without it, my project fails spectacularly. Apologies."_** Kronos replied, the kindness in his tone sounding wrong and unnatural.

Percy's eyes glowed fiercely, his stance shifting from lazy to combative in an instant. "I'm afraid I must insist." Percy said, his voice devoid of any emotion.

Kronos's eyes glimmered maliciously, a grin appearing on his face once more. Except this time, it was malignant instead of smug.

The two looked at each other, neither moving an inch. The entire realm was still. There was no sound, no wind, no universal earthquakes, no apocalyptic aura clashes.

Just silence.

Then the realm _died._

* * *

" _What the hell happened?!"_ Sally screeched through their link.

" _They threw their first strikes."_ Jotaro answered grimly, his face as serious as can be.

" _Holy shit! This is amazing! First, they were having a staredown, then BOOM_!" Alucard shouted exuberantly, remaining undamaged despite being in the crossfire.

" _Did you get the Olympians out of the way, Alucard?"_ a young, kind voice asked nervously.

" _Uh? Oh, yeah! I dumped them into the Water World. May have coped a few feels from the goddesses along the way. No big deal, Izuku."_ Alucard said dismissively, drawing a sigh of relief from the green-haired teen.

" _Thank goodness."_ Izuku said gladly, before adopting a more serious tone as he continued to watch.

" _Percy will have to end this quickly. Zeus and Kronos fighting were enough to cause ripples throughout the universe and beyond. But him and Kronos? This could end horribly if it goes on."_ Izuku stated worriedly, more than a little concerned for the universe and all its inhabitants.

" _Do not worry, Izuku. Both combatants know better than to risk the destruction of the universe. Percy has complete control over his power, and he won't allow any harm to be done on his home universe. And Kronos clearly has plans for Earth, seeing as it is both the playground of many supernatural entities, and a creation of his mother, the Primordial Gaea. As such, both will try their very best to destroy each other, and nothing else."_ Madara stated, joining in on the conversation as he watched the titanic battle.

Izuku relaxed a tiny bit, but anyone could tell he wasn't completely reassured. Nonetheless, he gave a weary smile. _"I understand, Madara. Thank you for reassuring me."_ Izuku said gratefully, gaining a respectful nod from Madara, which he somehow perceived through the mental link.

" _Madara is correct, Izuku. Neither of them will risk the destruction of our world. And if Percy really feels the need to go all out, he could just move the battlefield to Spectre's void. Unlike Olympus, the Void is completely disconnected from the multiverse."_ Manhunter explained, gaining an understanding look from Izuku.

" _Which means it's the perfect battlefield for gods, as none of their universe-destroying attacks will reach any universe."_ Izuku concluded, but then he frowned in confusion. _"If that's the case, then why won't Percy just bring Kronos and himself there, so he could fight Kronos at full strength?"_ Izuku asked curiously.

All of the sudden, he felt an uneasy silence permeate through the link. It was enough to make Izuku incredibly uncomfortable.

" _Guys?"_ Izuku asked, feeling deeply unsettled.

The silence stretched on a bit longer, before he heard a sad sigh.

" _That is a very personal question that you'll have to ask Percy yourself."_ Sally answered, her tone noticeably melancholic.

Izuku just nodded hesitantly, before giving the fight his full attention.

He will leave the questions for later.

* * *

The fight started with both of them blasting each other.

Percy threw out an orb of emerald fire, while Kronos shot out a lance of golden light.

Both exploded violently when they collided, bathing the entire realm in white light and destroying what remained of Olympus.

Percy's eyes glowed as he looked around, trying to spot the gaseous fiend.

' _Above!'_ Percy immediately shot a colossal beam of red light at Kronos, who scattered into millions of smaller forms to avoid the destructive ray. The beam, sporting a diameter of at least 1000 miles, shot out into the deep space of Olympus; disintegrating asteroids, planetoids, and stars unfortunate enough to be in its path.

Percy's instincts screeched at him, and he teleported a great distance away to avoid a spell that would have decapitated him had it hit. Kronos's eyes glinted in malignant joy as he threw thousands of spells at Percy, who dodged and teleported away from all of them with a hand behind his back.

In that hand, motes of scintillating emerald lights coalesced to form a searing green fire. Percy continued to calmly avoid the seemingly endless onslaught of curses, before he willed the fire in his hand to disappear.

Kronos, who was still happily flinging curses, sensed a great amount of magic pop out of nowhere from behind him. Before he could do anything, he was enveloped in brilliant emerald flames.

Percy allowed his posture to relax a bit, his expression remaining focused and severe. On the inside, he was squealing in glee. _'Holy shit! That was badass. Kronos was super cool for a bad guy. He was fast. His rate of fire was super fast, and spells were cool, too! Though their effects were a bit fucked up, not gonna lie.'_

Percy peered closely at the dissipating emerald flames, his eyes rolling in exasperation. _'I mean, seriously? A curse that will expel your testicles through your urethra? A hex that will make your eyelashes stab your eyes? Come on!'_

Percy then sighed sadly, giving of an air of mild disappointment. _'Too bad he wasn't able to avoid my_ _ **Viridescent Fire**_ _. That shit burns away mana. I wonder why he didn't use his time stopping powers. Does he need a corporeal form for that? Or maybe he didn't have enough magic to do so? I mean, he had to have used an insane amount of mana to poison the Olympians and knock out Zeus. Nay, that couldn't be right. Using spells pertaining to your domain shouldn't consume much mana. So, maybe-'_

 _ **"Lost in thought, Percy?"**_ Kronos whispered from behind Percy, who frantically teleported away from a crimson spell that would've melted off his face.

"Ok, what the fuck? My **Viridescent Fire** burns mana itself. That should've incapacitated you. How could you continue to fight?" Percy asked inquisitively, though his eyes held a note of panic. The **Viridescent Fire** burns away mana. Whether that mana is in a spell, a wizard, a god, or even a Primordial, is irrelevant. That's how Percy wished it to be. The bottom line is that the **Viridescent Fire** burns mana even in its purest form. _PERIOD_. As far as Percy knows, the Titan King is merely using the mana he has collected over the eons to sustain his avatars. His real body is still somewhere in Tartarus, chopped up and mutilated. As such, his **Viridescent Fire** should have erased Kronos's avatar completely, since it's basically mana. So, unless his reality warping has failed him somehow, he should've won with that direct hit.

" _ **I know what you are. A reality warper, in this day and age. Truly spectacular, and frightening."**_ Kronos complimented with genuine awe and respect. Kronos then chuckled darkly, a rather ominous sound akin to the sharpening of blades.

" _ **However, you are not the first reality warper I have battled. That honor goes to Metis, the Titan of Prudence and Deep Thought."**_ Kronos sighed wistfully, gleefully recalling the many battles he fought with the Titan, who was actually one of the most fearsome threats during the Titanomachy.

" _ **She possessed the power of 'Mentifery', allowing her to shape anything and everything in accordance to her thoughts. It was thanks to her that I found a way to fight and even overpower reality warpers. There is a reason why the war lasted 10 years, even with Metis as a trump card for my rebellious children."**_ Kronos giggled, a sound that would've frightened even the heroes of old due to how wrong it sounded.

"How?" Percy demanded, no longer in the mood for dillydallying. The mild panic he had earlier was now a dreadful fear that twisted and coiled in his stomach. His opponent, who he previously thought of as strong but ultimately inferior, just told him that he had an ability that allows him to fight, and possibly defeat people like Percy. He absolutely HAD to know how.

" _ **Now, now, Percy."**_ Kronos chided, mildly infuriating Percy due to it coming off as condescending. _**"I may be a classic villain, but I am far from stereotypical. Monologuing is about as far as I would go. Disclosing trade secrets? I am afraid that is a line I am not crossing anytime soon."**_

Percy gritted his teeth irritably, before slapping his hands together. Kronos's avatar was immediately surrounded by millions of seething lavender orbs, forming a sphere that cut off all escape routes. They all glowed ominously, and Kronos sensed each and every one of them giving of a feeling of absolute destruction and emptiness.

' _ **Oh, Erasure? How scary.'**_ Kronos thought to himself, amused at the ruthlessness the young reality warper was suddenly showing.

Percy's eyes were now a gorgeous lavender color, breathtakingly beautiful and immensely terrifying. His entire demeanor shifted. Before, he was fighting more for amusements' sake than anything else. Now, he was fighting to kill. The enemy has shown some type of ability that allows him to shrug off an attack that was meant to be unbeatable. A resistance to reality warping. Percy, for the first time in his life, felt threatened.

" _ **Drown silently in a sea of nothingness."**_ Percy intoned in a voice too severe to be human, before snarling angrily.

" _ **ANGRA MAINYU!"**_

Instantly, the millions of glowing orbs shot straight at Kronos, who just grinned savagely as the orbs detonated in a mesmerizing display of purple light. The explosion made no sound. It gave off no heat or concussive force. It merely swallowed everything in its path as it continued to grow. It kept growing, swallowing every star, planetoid, and asteroid that remained: erasing them like they were sketches.

 **Angra Mainyu** means 'destructive spirit' in the Avestan language. A fitting name, since this attack is basically Percy saying _'I want you die in an extremely theatric way.'_ Any who get caught up in the blast are erased physically and spiritually. An unavoidable, all-killing attack. At least, that's how Percy willed it to be.

" _ **Percy Jackson."**_ The familiar and now deeply frightening voice of Kronos intoned as he floated towards the catatonic Percy, completely unaffected by the tempestuous purple energies trying to erase him. _**"You truly are amazing."**_

Percy just stared blankly at the grinning avatar, unable to comprehend how Kronos managed to survive after Percy basically wished him to die.

Kronos sighed sadly, his form twisting as if to appear crestfallen. _**"Unfortunately, I have delayed my project long enough. It has been truly entertaining to fight a reality warper once more. I do hope we meet again soon."**_

Kronos's form then swirled like a maelstrom, disappearing as he was sucked in by the rift in space.

" _ **Until then, Percy."**_ Kronos taunted happily as he disappeared, leaving behind a thoroughly shocked Percy to wallow in an empty void.

* * *

 **Finished!**

 **Again, I apologise for the long hiatus. Nonetheless, I promise all of you that I will not be dropping the story. This is my practice story, so it won't make sense if I drop it.**

 **Also, thanks for the people who have written supportive reviews so far. Thanks so much, friends!**

 **See you guys next time!**


End file.
